Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia
by Oloriel
Summary: Dos nuevos capítulos! La biografía no-autorizada de Fëanor, el creador de los Silmarili. Lean! Lean! (Qué esperaban?, hoy en día todo es publicidad)
1. Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia-El viaje

Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia  
  
Nota de Artanis: Mi primer fic en Fanfiction.net!!! Estoy tratando de llenar espacios en mi escritura, mis fics son siempre de acciÃ³n/aventura, pero no tengo mucha experiencia en este gÃ©nero u_u. Esta historia es, o trata de ser, muy triste, no todas tienen un final feliz. Es producto de un dÃ­a que andaba depresivamente depresiva, yo soy asÃ­ y no me culpen, ademÃ¡s lo empecÃ© a escribir de noche, como a las 1:45 Am. Esta enmarcado en el periodo de tiempo entre la llegada de los Ãºltimos elfos al Reino Bendecido, en plenitud de su gloria, antes de la destrucciÃ³n de los Arboles de Valinor. Temo que para entender bien mi fic tendrÃ¡n que haber leÃ­do el Silmarillon. Este fic estÃ¡ inspirado en otros de esta misma pÃ¡gina, que hablan de personajes conocidos cuando eran pequeÃ±os y todo eso (no se preocupen, chicas sÃ³lo inspirado, el tema es diferente) quiero que vayan descubriendo de a poco quien es el protagonista (aunque presiento que no les gustarÃ¡ buaaa!! soy una incomprendida)  
  
PD: MÃ¡s que un fic en capÃ­tulos, esta es una historia larga (mÃ¡s de lo que yo querrÃ­a) asÃ­ que no me voy a interponer entre ustedes y ella hasta el final. Intenten seguir mi ritmo de escritura please!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
El dÃ­a era gris, las nubes negras opacaban la luz diurna de Laurelin, el Ã¡rbol dorado. CorrÃ­a una brisa, que mecÃ­a la hierba siempre verde de Valinor. El paisaje era hermoso, pero un poco sombrÃ­o. El niÃ±o se estremeciÃ³, sentÃ­a frÃ­o. La suave brisa se convertÃ­a en viento y Ã©l estaba solo, fuera de las caballerizas. No demostraba tener mÃ¡s de siete aÃ±os solares, segÃºn el cÃ¡lculo de los mortales, quienes no despertaban aÃºn, pero habÃ­a vivido mucho mÃ¡s que cualquiera de ustedes. Sus cabellos eran oscuros y los traÃ­a recogidos en una coleta, costumbre no muy comÃºn entre los eldar, un mechÃ³n le caÃ­a sobre los ojos, que eran negros y demostraban sagacidad, pero tambiÃ©n mostraban que la llama de su espÃ­ritu aÃºn no lo consumÃ­a, el peso de los recuerdos aÃºn era ligero. En la mano derecha sostenÃ­a las riendas de dos caballos nobles. Una rÃ¡faga de viento tirÃ³ de su capa de plata, y le revolviÃ³ el cabello, ahora soplaba con mÃ¡s fuerza.  
  
Todo sea por la expediciÃ³n- dijo el niÃ±o, mirando las nubes- espero que papÃ¡ llegue pronto.  
  
Miraba hacia el horizonte, un relÃ¡mpago manchÃ³ el cielo, dÃ¡ndole a todo un Ã¡ureo color. VolteÃ³ y divisÃ³, lejana, la figura de su padre. TraÃ­a puesto un atuendo de caza y su rubia cabeza estaba escondida bajo una capucha. Avanzaba dando grandes zancadas, con las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
Un trueno desgarrÃ³ el silencio matutino en que se encontraba Tirion. Uno de los caballos, asustado, tirÃ³ fuertemente de las riendas, lanzando al niÃ±o al suelo. Con una agilidad extraordinaria se levantÃ³ y sin temor se acercÃ³ al caballo encabritado.  
  
QuildÃ«, LomÃ«lion, quildÃ« *tranquilo, LomÃ«lion, tranquilo- dijo el pequerÃ±o, acariciÃ¡ndole el costado.  
  
El caballo obedeciÃ³ a esa clara voz de inmediato, aunque de seguro, nunca la habÃ­a escuchado. Su padre estaba a unos cuatro pasos de Ã©l observando la escena.  
  
Anda luumello! * CuÃ¡nto tiempo! - pensÃ³ decir el niÃ±o, irÃ³nicamente, pero el rostro afable de su padre, hizo esbozar en su rostro una dulce sonrisa y de sus labios sÃ³lo brotÃ³ un -Alassea Ree, atar. *Buenos dÃ­as, padre.  
  
Aiya, hinya * Hola ,hijo mÃ­o- respondiÃ³ el elfo, quitÃ¡ndose la capucha- Hermoso corcel, Â¿No crees?  
  
Hermoso en verdad- dijo el niÃ±o y al mismo tiempo el caballo le acercaba el hocico a la cara  
  
Es un regalo de InwÃ« de los Vanyar, a los elfos de Tirion y AlqualondÃ«.- Dijo el padre, en cuclillas, intentando ponerle una capa gruesa al pequeÃ±o- Es mas bien un reto. Nadie en Valimar logrÃ³ acercÃ¡rsele y no respondÃ­a a nombre alguno. Pero ahora, acabo de ver a mi pequeÃ±o hijo calmarlo y llamarle LomÃ«lion. SerÃ¡s un gran jinete algÃºn dÃ­a.  
  
Â¿Puedo montarlo yo, atar?  
  
No lo creo, el potro vuelve a la caballeriza, usaremos otro caballo.  
  
Por favor, atarincÃ« *papito. No me sucederÃ¡ nada- dijo el niÃ±o con su mejor sonrisa.  
  
No es por eso, hÃ­na *hijo, es el caballo el que me preocuparÃ­a, en ese caso.- despuÃ©s de pensarlo un rato dijo- EstÃ¡ bien, pero no lo agobies demasiado.  
  
El elfo subiÃ³ al otro caballo y se alejÃ³ por el campo vacÃ­o. El niÃ±o trepÃ³ al lomo del caballo negro, con dificultad y en un momento habÃ­a desaparecido como su padre. 


	2. Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia-Irmo

Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia  
  
Parte 2  
  
El paisaje habÃ­a tomado un tinte melancÃ³lico, los dos jinetes cruzaban las MontaÃ±as de Aman, recias e imponentes. Tomaron un camino escondido que rodeaba completamente unos cerros azules. La senda era estrecha y la marcha lenta, tuvieron que detenerse a despejar la vÃ­a, llena de arbustos. Los elfos no se dirigÃ­an palabra alguna. El niÃ±o miraba la pendiente que caÃ­a a sus pies en un brusco acantilado. Agudizando sus oÃ­dos, intentÃ³ escuchar el sonido de los peÃ±ascos que se deslizaban bajo los pasos de su caballo, cayendo en el abismo. El silencio de su padre lo consternaba.  
  
CuÃ¡ndo detendremos la expediciÃ³n, atar?.- dijo de pronto, le gustaba mucho salir con su padre, pero este paseo lo estaba hastiando.  
  
Esto no es una expediciÃ³n- dijo su padre, con voz seria y sin dirigirle la mirada.  
  
Su padre tenÃ­a razÃ³n, despuÃ©s de pensar un momento se diÃ³ cuenta que traÃ­a puestas sus vestiduras normales, al contrario de su padre. La duda le carcomÃ­a por dentro.  
  
Si nos dirigimos a Valimar, deberÃ­amos haber ido a travÃ©s del Calacirya- dijo expresando su total aversiÃ³n hacia la posible alternativa. La ciudad de los Valar era sinÃ³nimo de aburrimiento, todos los niÃ±os lo sabÃ­an.  
  
Visitaremos a alguien- dijo sin mÃ¡s su padre. El niÃ±o lo conocÃ­a demasiado y distinguiÃ³ una nota triste en sus palabras.  
  
DespuÃ©s de un rato mÃ¡s de cabalgata, la vÃ­a se hizo mÃ¡s amplia hasta confundirse en el verdor del terreno llano. Se encontraban en un valle bajo, rodeado y protegido por las montaÃ±as. Inmediatamente despuÃ©s de ellas se alzaba una tupida pared de Ã¡rboles. Su padre lo condujo por un camino entre los cerros y los Ã¡rboles.  
  
Ya llegamos- dijo deteniÃ©ndose unos metros despuÃ©s- Es mejor que desmontemos ya.  
  
El joven elfo quedÃ³ maravillado, a pesar de su corta edad poseÃ­a una mente sutil, una mente creadora, sin explotar, que aÃºn se dedicaba a admirar las hermosas obras de los demÃ¡s. Ante sus ojos un portal se abrÃ­a entre los Ã¡rboles, como si estos quisieran dar a conocer el esplendor que guardaban. Como una visiÃ³n de magnÃ­fico verdor: un jardÃ­n. Lo cubrÃ­a la luz agonizante de Laurelin y un velo de bruma, que le daba un aire mÃ­stico. El verdor se hacÃ­a presente en su forma original, como si se tratara de la primera concepciÃ³n del mundo. Y unas formas etÃ©reas, fugaces de extrema belleza danzaban descalzas en la hierba y entonaban cantos perfectos, de inmensa alegrÃ­a o suma melancolÃ­a, como el amanecer y el crepÃºsculo. Una morada circular, de piedra blanca, se alzaba al lado izquierdo. Los delgados pilares eran rodeados por oscuras enredaderas de flores rojas, que llegaban hasta la parte superior, una cÃºpula Todo formaba parte de un exquisito conjunto, el mÃ¡s bello de todos los lugares. DespuÃ©s de observarlo todo, el niÃ±o cerrÃ³ los ojos intentando perdurarlo todo en su mente, como si existiera la posibilidad de que todo se esfumase en un momento, como si todo fuera un frÃ¡gil y efÃ­mero sueÃ±o. Su padre posÃ³ una mano en su hombro, sacÃ¡ndolo repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Cruzando el portal, avanzaron por un largo camino de hierba clara, bordeado por cristales blancos, que reflejaban la dÃ©bil luz, convirtiÃ©ndola en destellos multicolores. Al final de la senda, una figura los esperaba. No habÃ­a percatado su presencia antes, sus cabellos eran blancos y flotaban levemente en el aire pero su cara imberbe tenÃ­a la inocencia de la niÃ±ez. MedÃ­a casi lo mismo que su padre y vestÃ­a una sencilla tÃºnica alba, que sugerÃ­a inmaculada pureza. Y sus ojos penetrantes, de un negro profundo, que atravesaban su cuerpo, llegando hasta los mÃ¡s recÃ³nditos lugares de su mente.  
  
Maare tulde coanyanna, Maare tulde LÃ³rien, loron mar * Bienvenidos a mi casa, bienvenidos a LÃ³rien, tierra de sueÃ±os- dijo el misterioso personaje, en la lengua de los quendi, aunque dudosamente pertenecÃ­a a esa raza.  
  
Es todo un honor- dijo su padre, con voz ceremoniosa.  
  
Inmediatamente dicho esto su padre bajÃ³ la cabeza en una profunda reverencia. El niÃ±o no podÃ­a creerlo, su padre, el elfo mÃ¡s orgulloso que conocÃ­a, reverenciaba a alguien que perfectamente podÃ­a ser menor que Ã©l. Ahora su padre lo miraba, esperando en su hijo la misma reacciÃ³n.  
  
Nunca lo harÃ© - se dijo a si mismo- aunque sea el seÃ±or de este hermoso lugar, no me inspira confianza ni respeto.  
  
Man naa esselya, pitya? *CuÃ¡l es tu nombre, pequeÃ±o?- Una voz oyÃ³ en su cabeza, y sabÃ­a absolutamente a quiÃ©n pertenecÃ­a.  
  
Mi nombre? Debo revelarlo a un cobarde que no menciona primero el suyo?- pensÃ³ con fuerza el niÃ±o, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro, un gesto que con el tiempo se harÃ­a frecuente.  
  
Creo que tu padre ha olvidado presentarnos- dijo en voz alta- Soy Irmo, un seÃ±or de los Valar, patrono de las visiones y los sueÃ±os, soberano de LoriÃ©n.  
  
Irmo Heru oloron, Irmo Heru oloron, Irmo Heru oloron...*Irmo amo de los sueÃ±os...- La voz, ahora imponente, retumbaba en su mente. Y como si Ã©sta fuera una habitaciÃ³n vacÃ­a, varias voces menores se unieron formando un eco uniforme- Irmo Heru oloron, Irmo Heru oloron, Irmo Heru oloron...  
  
Su padre y el Vala seguÃ­an conversando, pero el niÃ±o no podÃ­a oÃ­rlos. La frase nunca cesaba, y el constante murmullo de los espÃ­ritus lo trastornaba. Se sentÃ­a totalmente indefenso y solo. La sangre subiÃ³ hasta sus nÃ­veas mejillas.  
  
Sal de mi mente!- gritÃ³ en un arranque de rabia - dÃ©jame en paz! - Y se alejÃ³ corriendo.  
  
Las lÃ¡grimas ahora rodaban por sus mejillas, apagÃ¡ndolas. Escuchaba que su padre gritaba su nombre, cada vez mÃ¡s lejano. No le gustaba llorar, siempre reprimÃ­a la tristeza, porque le habÃ­an enseÃ±ado a ser fuerte, nadie le dijo nunca como llorar. Pero estas no eran lÃ¡grimas de tristeza, sino de rabia. Y se sentÃ­a como un idiota, por eso corriÃ³ contra el viento hasta que las lÃ¡grimas se secaron, adentrÃ¡ndose cada vez mÃ¡s en los jardines. De pronto se encontrÃ³ con la mansiÃ³n circular que tanto habÃ­a llamado su atenciÃ³n cuando habÃ­a llegado con su padre. Con mucho cuidado y en silencio subiÃ³ las escaleras. Se acercÃ³ a uno de los pilares, en Ã©l apoyÃ³ la pequeÃ±a oreja y con el puÃ±o cerrado dio unos golpecitos. Trataba de averiguar el material del cual estaban formados. En esa posiciÃ³n logrÃ³ ver una puerta abierta. Se dirigiÃ³ hacia ella, la curiosidad era uno de sus peores defectos Â¿O una de sus mejores virtudes? No era tiempo de cuestionarse acerca de su naturaleza. EntrÃ³ en una habitaciÃ³n extraÃ±a, las paredes eran grises y el piso tambiÃ©n. Una mujer estaba sentada en el suelo, en el centro del cuarto. Su vestido y sus cabellos tambiÃ©n eran grises. Un dulce aroma inundÃ³ el ambiente. La mujer abriÃ³ los ojos. SentÃ­a que los pÃ¡rpados le pesaban. La mujer se levantÃ³ y se acercaba con pasos lentos y acompasados. Las cansadas piernas le flaquearon y callÃ³. EstÃ«, la Valie, lo tomÃ³ en sus brazos. 


	3. Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia-Dormida

Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia  
  
Parte tres  
  
AbriÃ³ los ojos y bostezÃ³. La luz de Laurelin se habÃ­a marchitado completamente, el resplandor plateado de Telperion se precipitaba torpemente a travÃ©s de una pequeÃ±a ventana. MirÃ³ a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitaciÃ³n de paredes azules, recostado en una cama y cubierto por unas delgadas sÃ¡banas color Ã­ndigo. SentÃ¡ndose en el lecho, notÃ³ una dÃ©bil presencia, pero en el cuarto no habÃ­a nadie. A su lado derecho habÃ­a una mesa y sobre ella una vasija y un Ã¡nfora llena de agua cristalina. VertiÃ³ el lÃ­quido en la vasija y bebiÃ³ de ella. Su sabor era agradable y confortable. SintiÃ³ el alivio que le brindÃ³, como quien deja una carga pesada, la angustia y la rabia que sentÃ­a se marcharon por completo. Ya mÃ¡s tranquilo abandonÃ³ la habitaciÃ³n y saliÃ³ de la onÃ­rica casa. La luz del Ã¡rbol de plata luchaba contra las sombras, transmitidas por las nubes oscuras. LloverÃ­a en cualquier momento. El niÃ±o miraba hacia el este, donde la luz se originaba. Los Ã 


	4. Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia-La partida

Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia  
  
Parte 4  
  
Era la hora del alba, pero las nubes negras revestÃ­an el cielo. PartirÃ­an en un momento de LÃ³rien. NingÃºn espÃ­ritu estaba presente. HabÃ­a tronado en la noche, pero despuÃ©s de todo lo que habÃ­a pasado, eso no importaba mucho. Su padre traÃ­a los caballos. Se preguntaba si su padre habÃ­a descansado algo el dÃ­a de ayer. Lo dudaba. Irmo y EstÃ« se acercaron a ellos.  
  
Aiya, Irmo Heru oloron, Irmo Heru oloron, Irmo Heru oloron...- dijo el niÃ±o sarcÃ¡sticamente. SÃ³lo Irmo habÃ­a comprendido el mensaje.  
  
El seÃ±or de LÃ³rien no riÃ³, dirigiÃ³ una mirada a EstÃ« y la ValiÃ«, tomÃ³ al niÃ±o de la mano y lo sacÃ³ de allÃ­. Su padre e Irmo hablarÃ­an algo importante. El niÃ±o no perdiÃ³ de vista a su padre y al Vala. Irmo hablaba, serio, y su padre lo escuchaba. EstÃ« le hablaba con dulzura, quizÃ¡ en otro momento y lugar habrÃ­a charlado alegremente con ella, ahora estaba ocupado, intentando escuchar la conversaciÃ³n del elfo y el seÃ±or de LÃ³rien. Un relÃ¡mpago iluminÃ³ el cielo. Su luz era muy brillante y lo encegueciÃ³ por un momento. Cuando recobrÃ³ la completa visiÃ³n, su padre tenÃ­a las manos en el rostro, mostraba profunda aflicciÃ³n, Irmo apoyaba una mano en su hombro. Luego su padre corriÃ³ de nuevo hacia los jardines, internÃ¡ndose entre los Ã¡rboles. Se dirigÃ­a hacia el lugar donde habÃ­an estado anoche, donde su madre descansaba dormida.  
  
Atar!- gritÃ³ con fuerza, intentado soltarse de las manos de EstÃ«. LuchÃ³ todo lo que pudo, pero las manos de la ValiÃ« parecÃ­an garras.  
  
Amil!- el segundo grito fue mÃ¡s fuerte. Algo habÃ­a sucedido y Ã©l serÃ­a el Ãºltimo en enterarse. Se detuvo. RecordÃ³ a su madre tendida sobre la hierva, su pÃ¡lida tez, sus manos frÃ­as, completamente inmÃ³vil. Irmo venÃ­a hacia Ã©l.  
  
Tu madre se ha hundido en el sueÃ±o eterno- dijo, y sin piedad agregÃ³- no debes sentirte tan mal, despuÃ©s de todo, nunca la conociste.  
  
Con una sola frase, como un frÃ­o cuchillo, habÃ­a roto toda esperanza, llevÃ¡ndose por aÃ±adido la inocencia, ya que el niÃ±o sintiÃ³ el deseo de dulce venganza por primera vez en su vida. Un Vala acababa de marcar su destino irrevocable, y no serÃ­a la Ãºltima vez.  
  
La mirada escrutadora de Irmo se posaba nuevamente en Ã©l. Esa maldita mirada. No lo soportaba, era una tortura. Toda la cÃ³lera que dormÃ­a en su interior estallÃ³. El fuego de su espÃ­ritu corriÃ³ por sus venas, e intentÃ³ hacerle frente. La furia era tanta que quemÃ³ la mÃ­stica presencia que espiaba en su mente. Irmo, desconcertado, cediÃ³. Aprovechando la oportunidad el niÃ±o dio un empujÃ³n a la ValiÃ«, y librÃ¡ndose corriÃ³ hacia la arboleda.  
  
No deberÃ­as hacer eso nunca mÃ¡s- dijo EstÃ«.  
  
Este niÃ±o traerÃ¡ problemas- dijo Irmo, serio- Es poderoso, Mandos y Nienna le temen.  
  
Volvieron a la lenta cabalgata. Al medio dÃ­a ya estaban lejos de LÃ³rien. Una suave lluvia caÃ­a, pero no parecÃ­a importarle a los jinetes. La tierra parecÃ­a guardar un amargo luto por MÃ­riel SerindÃ«, la mÃ¡s hermosa de Eldamar. La sonrisa se fue borrando, con el tiempo, del rostro del niÃ±o. Los amigos, los juegos y las canciones, fueron remplazados por el estudio y el arduo trabajo, convirtiÃ©ndose en una obsesiÃ³n. Y asÃ­ fue formÃ¡ndose FÃ«anor, el mÃ¡s poderoso de los Noldor, cuyas hazaÃ±as obtuvieron a la vez la mÃ¡s alta fama y la mÃ¡s pesada aflicciÃ³n.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Wow!! QuÃ© dramÃ¡tico. Necesito crÃ­ticas, muchas crÃ­ticas (incluyendo las "deja escribir, por el amor de Dios" o las "Hazle un favor al mundo y suicÃ­date pronto" nunca faltan : ( )  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
"...En ese tiempo naciÃ³ en Eldamar, en la morada del Rey de Tirion, en la cima de Tuna, el mayor de los hijos de FinwÃ«, y el mÃ¡s amado. CurufinwÃ« fue su nombre, pero su madre lo llamÃ³ FÃ«anor, EspÃ­ritu de Fuego; y asÃ­ se lo recuerda en todos los cuentos de los Noldor.  
  
MÃ­riel fue el nombre de su madre, a quien llamaban SerindÃ«, por su suprema habilidad en el tejido y el bordado; pues no habÃ­a manos mÃ¡s diestras que las de ella entre todos los Noldor. El amor entre FinwÃ« y MÃ­riel era grande y dichoso, porque empezÃ³ en el Reino Bendecido en los DÃ­as de Bienaventuranza. Pero el alumbramiento del hijo consumiÃ³ el espÃ­ritu Y el cuerpo de MÃ­riel; que deseÃ³ entonces librarse de los cuidados de la vida. Y despuÃ©s de darle nombre, le dijo a FinwÃ«:  
  
â€"Nunca volverÃ© a concebir un hijo; porque la fuerza que habrÃ­a nutrido a muchos se ha agotado toda en FÃ«anor.  
  
Se apenÃ³ entonces FinwÃ«, porque los Noldor estaban en la juventud de sus dÃ­as y Ã©l deseaba traer muchos hijos a la beatitud de Aman; y dijo: â€"Sin duda hay cura en Aman. AquÃ­ toda fatiga encuentra reposoâ€". Pero como MÃ­riel continuaba languideciendo, FinwÃ« buscÃ³ el consejo de ManwÃ«, y ManwÃ« la entregÃ³ a los cuidados de Irmo, en Lorien. Cuando se despidieron (por corto tiempo, creyÃ³ Ã©l), FinwÃ« estaba triste, porque le parecÃ­a una desdicha que la madre tuviera que partir y no acompaÃ±ara a su hijo al menos en los primeros dÃ­as de infancia.  
  
â€"Es por cierto una desdicha â€"dijo MÃ­rielâ€", y llorarÃ­a si no estuviera tan cansada. Pero considÃ©rame inocente en esto y en todo lo que pueda acaecer en adelante.  
  
Fue entonces a los jardines de Lorien y se tendiÃ³ a dormir; pero aunque parecÃ­a dormida, en verdad el espÃ­ritu se le separÃ³ del cuerpo, y se trasladÃ³ en silencio a las estancias de Mandos. Las doncellas de EstÃ© cuidaron del cuerpo de MÃ­riel, que permaneciÃ³ incorrupto; pero ella ya no volviÃ³. Entonces FinwÃ« viviÃ³ atormentado; y fue a menudo a los jardines de Lorien, y sentado bajo los sauces de plata junto al cuerpo de MÃ­riel, la llamaba por todos los nombres que ella tenÃ­a, pero siempre en vano; y en todo el Reino Bendecido sÃ³lo FinwÃ« no tenÃ­a alegrÃ­a alguna. Al cabo de un tiempo, ya no volviÃ³ a Lorien..."  
  
El Silmarillion  
  
De FÃ«anor y el desencadenamiento  
  
de Melkor  
  
PÃ¡gina 69/70  
  
Creo que lo dice todo ; ). Saludos. Reviews!!!!  
  
Ah!! Se me olvidaba. Este fic se lo dedico a una amiga, que me va a matar si sabe lo que hice con su sueÃ±o (si.. todos los paisajes son de su extraÃ±a cabeza, lo soÃ±Ã³!!!!) y su amado FÃ«anor (???) Tienen razÃ³n cuando dicen que la gente rara se junta con otros de su misma especie. No... es una broma (ella es mÃ¡s rara que yo) Igual te quiero. Besos 


	5. Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia-Libertad

CapÃ­tulo 2  
  
Y aquÃ­ tenemos el segundo capÃ­tulo!!! Perdonen la tardanza, una mala mezcla de: PÃ©simaÂ·conexiÃ³n/HorasÂ·extrasÂ·enÂ·elÂ·trabajo/DolorÂ·deÂ·huesosÂ·preÂ·senil/ExÃ¡mene s/DesganaÂ·sugestiva me atÃ³ todo este tiempo, decidida a no dejarme continuar este fic que tanto me gusta. Gracias por sus Reviews!! ( Elmith, Selene, MithiriÃ«l, Elanta, son las mejores!!) Bueno, aquÃ­ lo tienen, un FÃ«anor un poco mÃ¡s crecidito (ya saben quiÃ©n pidiÃ³ esto XD)  
  
  
  
El dÃ­a era claro, la luz de Laurelin destacaba con su calidez acostumbrada. En el cielo lÃ­mpido las aves volaban a gusto. Libertad. Completa libertad. Eso le inspiraba el paisaje. HabÃ­a estado alrededor de setenta dÃ­as fuera de casa, y nunca se cansarÃ­a de ella. Absoluta libertad. Es mÃ¡s, aÃºn en Tirion, su hogar, con su familia y amigos, la aÃ±orarÃ­a a cada momento con mÃ¡s fuerza. La brisa moviÃ³ la hierba enredada con los cabellos oscuros del joven. CerrÃ³ los ojos y aspirÃ³ el dulce aroma de las flores cercanas. Estaba tendido en un claro verde en las faldas de TÃºna, donde se erguÃ­a la ciudad de los elfos, despreocupado e indiferente. Los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, una pierna flexionada con la rodilla apuntando al cielo la otra simplemente tendida. La ropa de caza le quedaba holgada y la capa yacÃ­a lejos, desteÃ±ida y rota como prueba de una larga temporada a la intemperie. No era exactamente la imagen ideal del prÃ­ncipe de los Noldor que todos recordaban, y recuerdan. No le importaba mucho. La seriedad la dejarÃ­a para las ceremonias.  
  
- Que dirÃ­a mi padre si me viera en este mismo instante?- La pregunta le atacÃ³ de pronto. FinwÃ« siempre habÃ­a sobresalido entre los reyes elfos por ser el mÃ¡s severo, formal y juicioso. - Diga lo que diga, no me ataÃ±e en lo mÃ¡s mÃ­nimo. Ya me he cansado de tratar siempre de agradarle, ya me he cansado de sus injustas crÃ­ticas. Soy lo mejor que puedo y extraÃ±amente la cordura me hastÃ­a, y yo la hastÃ­o a ella.  
  
Se volteÃ³, y hundiÃ³ la cara en el suelo. Eso lo retendrÃ­a por siempre. El olor de la tierra hÃºmeda, el sabor de su sal en los labios. DespuÃ©s de todo no serÃ­a un viaje en vano, sin una razÃ³n coherente, como dirÃ­a su padre. Cuando era aÃºn un niÃ±o, habÃ­a descubierto el valor de los recuerdos, y no olvidarÃ­a el dolor que sintiÃ³ al darse cuenta que no poseÃ­a ninguno, pero hace poco, despuÃ©s de haber vivido mÃ¡s tiempo, habÃ­a aprendido a gozar tambiÃ©n de los recuerdos, ahora eran lo Ãºnico que tenÃ­a. QuÃ© estaba diciendo! Para la gente de su pueblo, Ã©l todavÃ­a era una niÃ±o, aunque La MelancolÃ­a lo habÃ­a hecho madurar con mÃ¡s rapidez. De todas formas, nada era como antes. DespuÃ©s de la muerte de su madre, FinwÃ« se volviÃ³ duro e inflexible. Ahora, Ã©l mismo, tenÃ­a otros intereses que quizÃ¡s hace algunos aÃ±os nunca habrÃ­a imaginado. El trabajo y el estudio eran sus actuales prioridades, y agotaban por completo su tiempo y la mayor parte de sus fuerzas. Por otro lado, no se arrepentÃ­a. ObtenÃ­a los resultados que esperaba y, aunque suene arrogante, muchas veces se asombrÃ³ al ver sus obras concluidas. Y este sentimiento valÃ­a un nuevo esfuerzo. Cansancio? Esa era seguramente la razÃ³n de este viaje.  
  
LevantÃ³ la cabeza. A lo lejos divisÃ³ a un pequeÃ±o animal, tendido en el suelo, casi tan despreocupado como Ã©l.  
  
- PerdÃ³name, pero necesito alimento- No habÃ­a comido nada en estos Ãºltimos tres dÃ­as. IntentÃ³ alcanzar su arco con la mano izquierda y lo apuntÃ³ desde el suelo con rapidez. El conejo, asustado ante este movimiento repentino corriÃ³ hacia la floresta. FÃ«anor se levantÃ³ con sigilo. Alguien le habÃ­a dicho una vez que tenÃ­a instintos de cazador. Algunos del ejercito de OromÃ«, lo habÃ­an invitado, junto con otros elfos, a seguir el cuerno del Vala, hacia los confines mismos de Valinor, explorando las remotas Tierras de la Oscuridad.  
  
- Eres muy joven para eso- fue la exacta respuesta de su padre.  
  
- No le temo a lo desconocido- habÃ­a dicho- dijeron que la edad no importaba, si tienes el suficiente valor para llevar a cabo la misiÃ³n completa.  
  
- No sabes a lo que te enfrentas, eres demasiado impulsivo.  
  
- Claro que sÃ©, me enfrento a la nada y al vacÃ­o. No hay peligro en esas tierras. No estarÃ­an reclutando elfos, si existiera algo...  
  
- He dicho no, y no seguirÃ© discutiendo contigo.  
  
- AÃºn le temes a Melkor, no es cierto? Dicen muchos que antes era uno de los Valar, el mÃ¡s poderoso.  
  
- Silencio! No mencionarÃ¡s ese nombre nunca mÃ¡s.  
  
- Entonces irÃ© hasta los bordes de la Oscuridad y las frÃ­as costas del Mar Exterior en busca de lo desconocido, y gritarÃ© MELKOR hasta que pierda la voz- era la primera vez que le gritaba a su padre. La sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo habÃ­a exasperado a FinwÃ«, y perdiendo su acostumbrada prudencia le respondiÃ³, tambiÃ©n alzando la voz:  
  
- Pues vete entonces y sal rÃ¡pido de mi vista. Puedes ir a las puertas de Melkor, si asÃ­ lo deseas, no necesitas mi consejo.  
  
Esa misma noche sin caballo ni indumentaria adecuada, se habÃ­a marchado. Desde aquel dÃ­a no hablaba con su padre. Al llegar a las afueras de la cuidad, se dio cuenta de que el ejÃ©rcito de OromÃ« ya habÃ­a partido, tambiÃ©n se dio cuenta de su error. Por setenta dÃ­as el orgullo lo mantuvo lejos de casa.  
  
- Si quiero cazar ese conejo, debo darme prisa- dijo, saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
Se levantÃ³ Ã¡gilmente del suelo y se internÃ³ en un pequeÃ±o bosque. Algo le decÃ­a que el conejo estaba ya muy lejos. BajÃ³ el arco.  
  
Unas dos horas mÃ¡s tarde, la luz del Ã¡rbol dorado estaba menguando. FÃ«anor saliÃ³ decepcionado, de entre los matorrales.  
  
- DespuÃ©s de esta desesperada bÃºsqueda de comida, me llevarÃ­a cualquier cosa a la boca- pensÃ³, sacando de su bolsa unos frutos redondos. Estaban de un color negruzco, aplastados la mayorÃ­a.- Estas bayas estarÃ¡n bien, pero en casa no me sucederÃ­a esto, jamÃ¡s.  
  
Estaba quizÃ¡ acostumbrado a la vida en el palacio, y aunque preferÃ­a hacer las cosas por si mismo, siempre estuvo rodeado de gente, ofreciendo sus servicios, si necesitaba ayuda alguna. Otra posible razÃ³n de este viaje. Un reto. Desde pequeÃ±o le enseÃ±aron que la vida en sÃ­ era un reto. Todos los dÃ­as se presentaban obstÃ¡culos, de diversos tamaÃ±os, que debÃ­as saltar para no caer en el abismo. No, esto Ãºltimo era de su cosecha, su filosofÃ­a, se podrÃ­a decir. Pero mientras mÃ¡s vivÃ­a, mÃ¡s grandes eran los nuevos obstÃ¡culos y el abismo se abrÃ­a a sus pies, oscuro e interminable. Todos los dÃ­as se preguntaba si serÃ­a capaz de saltar otra vez, vivir agota. La respuesta le parecÃ­a obvia, caerÃ­a algÃºn dÃ­a. Y el abismo, el eterno sufrimiento, sÃ³lo tenÃ­a una salida. La hermosa mujer vestida de negro, imperecedera. Pero algo lo detenÃ­a. Su maldito orgullo lo mantenÃ­a en pie y prometÃ­a cada maÃ±ana no rendirse hasta que ella, la muerte, lo sedujera por completo. Ese era el motivo de su creciente espÃ­ritu competitivo, del cual todos hablaban.  
  
Mientras comÃ­a las sucias bayas, divisÃ³ a lo lejos a un caballo negro.  
  
- LomÃ«lion  
  
Dicho esto el caballo corriÃ³ hacia Ã©l. ParecÃ­a feliz de volver a ver a su amo. Le acercÃ³ el hocico a la cara. El joven ignorÃ³ el gesto. NotÃ³ que el caballo tenÃ­a atado un paquete en el lomo, tenÃ­a estampado el sello de FinwÃ«. Lo desanudÃ³ rÃ¡pido. En Ã©l encontrÃ³ una capa nueva, ropas limpias y unas botas.  
  
- Ã‰l quiere que vuelva- dijo en voz alta, con una sonrisa en los labios- Y parece que tiene invitados importantes, no hubiera mandado estas ropas.  
  
El animal relinchÃ³, como signo afirmativo.  
  
- Quiere que vuelva vestido de gala, montado en mi hermoso corcel, para poder decirle a sus invitados: Mi hijo, CurufinwÃ«, principe de los Noldor.- dijo, parado sobre una roca plana, imitando la voz de su padre.- pero solo es una forma de demostrarme lo que yo no esperaba, quiere que regrese a casa. He vencido. Pero creo que ya es hora de volver.  
  
HabÃ­a obtenido lo que querÃ­a. DescubriÃ³ que podÃ­a valerse por si mismo, sin la ayuda de mÃ¡s elfos. Volver. Regresar a la rutina y al trabajo. Rodearse de nuevo de gente, tenÃ­a su lado bueno. Entre ella podÃ­a ocultarse, mimetizar la MelancolÃ­a con la seriedad, esconderse de Ã©l mismo y de su destino. Al final no buscarÃ­a el perdÃ³n de su padre, pero todo volverÃ­a a ser como antes. ExtraÃ±aba, tambiÃ©n, la alegre compaÃ±Ã­a de LinwÃ«, y a Nerdanel...  
  
No pudo evitar sonrojarse por un momento.  
  
- LomÃ«lion, vuelve a Tirion y lleva esto- dijo colocando la ropa que venÃ­a en el saco, en su lugar- Se llevarÃ¡n una sorpresa.  
  
  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
Algunas palabras que pueden haber quedado en el aire  
  
TÃºna: TÃºna La colina verde en el Calacirya, sobre la que se levantÃ³ Tirion, la ciudad de los Elfos.  
  
LomÃ«lion: El caballo de FÃ«anor, aparecÃ­a en capÃ­tulos anteriores. Su nombre significa algo como "Hijo del CrepÃºsculo"  
  
CurufinwÃ«: Otro nombre de FÃ«anor. Significa "HÃ¡bil FinwÃ«" o algo asÃ­ :p. Este nombre se lo dio FinwÃ«, en cambio FÃ«anÃ¡ro (EspÃ­ritu de Fuego) lo llamÃ³ su madre, Miriel. (FÃ«anor es la forma sindarin) PerdÃ³n pretendo saber Ã©lfico, pero no lo logro  
  
La MelancolÃ­a: Notaron que mencionÃ© esto varias veces? Es un estado permanente, no es el sentimiento (aunque puede ser visto como tal), que presentan algunos elfos. En otras historias puede verse bajo el nombre de "Ansia del mar", (tomando en cuenta que FÃ«anor ya estaba al otro lado del mar, no era de mucha utilidad), MelancolÃ­a es el nombre que este le da, sin saber lo que es (En Valinor todos los elfos brillaban por su felicidad) En palabras mÃ¡s comunes, es el estado depresivo permanente, como dice el psicÃ³logo familiar. Si no entendieron , luego me preguntan.  
  
Quiero que sepan que intento justificar lo mÃ¡s posible lo que ocurre en la verdadera historia. Estaba acostumbrada a los personajes "sÃ³lo virtudes" FÃ«anor es un personaje difÃ­cil de describir. Tiene cualquier cantidad de defectos, es orgulloso, sin llegar a ser arrogante (al menos aÃºn no lo es), intenta ser autosuficiente (lo intenta), como es todavÃ­a el Ãºnico hijo de FinwÃ«, es un "poco" consentido, como todos los hijos Ãºnicos (no se enojen conmigo, es cierto) TambiÃ©n tiene virtudes. En los prÃ³ximos capÃ­tulos, los Valar pasan a segundo plano (como deben haber notado, O-D-I-O a los Valar) Perdonen la filosofÃ­a barata con la que lleno mis fics, muchos la han llamado asÃ­, no me juzguen estoy describiendo sentimientos de los personajes, no intento imponerme a las ideas de antiguos pensadores. Bueno, los dejo en paz pero recuerden que hoy es mi no-cumpleaÃ±os (que casualidad!!!) y necesito un par de reviews!!  
  
Saludos 


	6. Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia-Finwe

Parte 6  
  
Yo de nuevo  
  
La habitaciÃ³n era amplia y acogedora. PoseÃ­a dos ventanas: Una miraba hacia el Occidente, por donde una dulce luz entraba, era la hora en la cual Laurelin y Telperion mezclaban su brillo y esplendor. Desde la otra se abrÃ­a en un balcÃ³n, desde Ã©l podÃ­a apreciarse toda la ciudad. Los elfos salÃ­an de sus casas para disfrutar la paz del atardecer. Gracias a la altura en la que se encontraba construida la cuidad, podÃ­a verse desde ahÃ­, AlqualondÃ«, el puerto de los cisnes. Los Teleri, elfos del Ãºltimo grupo, lo habÃ­an bautizado de esa forma en recuerdo de su tardÃ­a, pero gloriosa, llegada a la tierra Bendecida. Los barcos se mecÃ­an suavemente al compÃ¡s de las olas del mar. Las cortinas ondeaban, traslÃºcidas y casi imperceptibles a la vista. En el interior, el fuego danzaba en la chimenea. Un joven criado avivaba las llamas. Los dos seÃ±ores observaban, uno de pie junto a la ventana oriente, el otro sentado el un solio, al centro de la habitaciÃ³n. Su rostro reflejaba preocupaciÃ³n.  
  
- Puedes marcharte ya, Pityon- dijo OlwÃ« al criado que esperaba nuevas ordenes, junto a la puerta - tu seÃ±or estÃ¡ distraÃ­do esta tarde, demorarÃ¡ en contestarte.  
  
El joven no se moviÃ³ de su sitio.  
  
- Ah, perdona Pityon, puedes retirarte a tu casa- dijo FinwÃ«, saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Y toma, llÃ©vale esto a tu madre- SacÃ³ una bolsita de entre los pliegues de su capa.  
  
- No, seÃ±or, suficiente paga es el honor de haberle servido hoy- dicho esto hizo una reverencia y se marchÃ³, dejando al rey con un gesto de desaprobaciÃ³n.  
  
- Que orgullosos sois los Noldor! PensÃ© que sÃ³lo vosotros, los de la realeza, erais asÃ­, pero ahora veo que lo es todo el pueblo- dijo OlwÃ«, sacÃ¡ndole a FinwÃ« una silenciosa negaciÃ³n con la cabeza. CambiÃ³ de tema- Desde hace aÃ±os que no venÃ­a a Tirion y debo reconocer que cada dÃ­a aumenta su esplendor. DeberÃ­as invitarme mÃ¡s seguido!  
  
- Bien sabes que eres bienvenido cuando gustes. Eres tÃº el ingrato que se olvida de los viejos amigos. Y de Tirion no tienes nada que envidiar, AlqualondÃ« y tu gente tambiÃ©n se alzan en belleza. Hace tiempo, antes de vuestra llegada, la alternativa de unir nuestros pueblos venÃ­a continuamente a mi mente, pero ahora veo que es mejor asÃ­. Tu pueblo ha alcanzado una paz inmaculada, que no mantendrÃ­a si estuviera junto al mÃ­o.  
  
- Cuando llegamos a Aman, las viejas rencillas entre las distintas casas desaparecieron. Desde entonces nuestros cantos han sido siempre de alegrÃ­a y jÃºbilo, sin nunca dejar de recordar a los que quedaron al otro lado del mar, elevando tambiÃ©n lamentos y ruegos- Dijo OlwÃ«, la pÃ©rdida de su hermano ElwÃ« Sincollo, Elu Thingol en una lengua aÃºn extraÃ±a, habÃ­a sido dura tanto para Ã©l, como para su pueblo. Pero si Ã©l hubiera conocido el grandioso destino de ElwÃ«, a quien Mandos no acogÃ­a aÃºn en sus salones, seguramente habrÃ­a dominado sus ansias de conocer la luz de Valinor y volver a ver a viejos amigos, como FinwÃ« - Pero vosotros los Noldor no os deleitÃ¡is con la mÃºsica como nosotros, los Teleri. En cambio, tenÃ©is conocimientos y habilidades que los mÃ­os ni siquiera imaginan y son sÃ³lo superados por AulÃ«. Tu gente es un pueblo sabio, y ese es un gran don.  
  
FinwÃ« sonriÃ³ como respuesta. El silencio se hizo de nuevo. SÃ³lo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento que jugaba a travÃ©s de las cortinas y el chasquido de la madera que se consumÃ­a lentamente en la chimenea. El rey Noldo estaba inmÃ³vil, meditabundo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, seguramente proyectando alguna de sus responsabilidades. OlwÃ« se impacientaba. Su amigo habÃ­a permanecido asÃ­ largo tiempo antes que llegara el criado a cumplir su tarea, ahora volvÃ­a a adoptar esa mirada dubitativa, que utilizaba cuando tenÃ­a algÃºn problema. Fue cuando recordÃ³.  
  
- VolverÃ¡, no te preocupes- dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a FinwÃ«- tardarÃ¡ un poco, pero lo harÃ¡.  
  
- A que te refieres?  
  
- Bien sabes de quien hablo. CurufinwÃ«, tu hijo, no estÃ¡ en Tirion. No es cierto? 'No estÃ¡ aquÃ­, el ambiente es liviano y tranquilo'- Esto Ãºltimo no lo dijo en voz alta.  
  
- No, no se encuentra en la ciudad- dijo FinwÃ«, decidido a no contarle nada de lo que habÃ­a sucedido.  
  
- No puedes fingir indiferencia. Te conozco desde que ambos Ã©ramos unos jÃ³venes incautos. Esos trucos no sirven conmigo  
  
- Me tratas como a un niÃ±o!- el comentario habÃ­a cambiado el rostro del Noldo, pero la pose de OlwÃ« hizo estallar la risa en FinwÃ«, una risa deliciosa, sincera, sin trabas. Ambos reyes volvieron a ser niÃ±os por un momento. Pasada la agitaciÃ³n agregÃ³:  
  
- Te importa CurufinwÃ«, lo sÃ©.  
  
- Por supuesto que me importa, es mi hijo, no?- La mirada se hizo grave. Se levantÃ³ de su asiento y se dirigiÃ³ hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba su amigo.- Ã‰l es toda mi familia. PerdiÃ³ la vista en la pradera. Su hijo no debÃ­a andar lejos. - Me preocupa. TomÃ³ una decisiÃ³n sin mi consentimiento y esperaba mi apoyo. QuerÃ­a marchar con OromÃ« hacia las costas desconocidas. DiscutÃ­amos, me irritÃ© y le gritÃ© que se fuera. No pudo cumplir mejor la orden.  
  
- Y no te aflijas por ello. Todos cometemos errores. No deberÃ­as cargar con toda la culpa. Tu hijo no es la vÃ­ctima. Ã‰l cometiÃ³ la falta.  
  
- Pero, es normal que un joven pase tanto tiempo lejos de casa, sin extraÃ±arla y volver?.  
  
- Cuanto tiempo lleva en el campo?  
  
- Setenta y cinco dÃ­as, y medio, para ser exactos.  
  
- Bueno, es bastante. Pero, ya lo conoces.  
  
- Que quieres decir con eso?  
  
- CurufinwÃ« es, como decirlo, pues es bastante obstinado, cuando tiene un propÃ³sito en mente. 'CÃ³mo decirle a tu mejor amigo que su hijo es un malcriado?'- pensÃ³.  
  
- Es decidido y enÃ©rgico, firme, si hablamos de convicciÃ³n. CaracterÃ­sticas de un gobernante.  
  
- No lo dudo. Pero tambiÃ©n es intransigente y exaltado 'y caprichoso', creo que MÃ­riel presagiÃ³ todo esto, por algo lo nombrÃ³ FÃ«anÃ¡ro.  
  
- Si, tienes razÃ³n. Aunque no puedes negar que es sutil de mente, me atrevo a decir que es el mÃ¡s hÃ¡bil de Tirion. Las pocas creaciones que me ha mostrado son maravillosas, a los ojos de un Vanya, Noldo, o Telerin.  
  
- Pero eso no le sirve de nada, Ã©l nunca se detiene a pensar si lo que hace le agrada a los demÃ¡s, o si lo que hace esta bien o mal. Recuerdas lo que sucediÃ³ el aÃ±o pasado, en las fiestas de verano?  
  
Un vergonzoso incidente habÃ­a ocurrido en esa fecha. Se celebraba en Tirion un banquete para los elfos que despertaron en CuiviÃ©nen y los que habÃ­an nacido en Beleriand. Los jÃ³venes Noldor fueron invitados a AlqualondÃ« donde tuvieron su propia celebraciÃ³n con los Teleri nacidos en Valinor. La fiesta fue todo Ã©xito, pero se abrieron demasiadas botellas de MirÃºvorÃ« entre los nobles de ambas casas. Todo culminÃ³ con la expulsiÃ³n de FÃ«anor y sus amigos, prohibiendo, los mayores, otras celebraciones de este estilo hasta que cada uno de los implicados cumpliera mÃ¡s edad.  
  
- PensÃ© que ya no habÃ­a resentimientos, pero no he visto al joven VanwÃ« desde ese dÃ­a.  
  
- No los hay entre nosotros, mi hijo no desea encontrarse con el tuyo, podrÃ­a echÃ¡rsele encima de nuevo.  
  
- Pero Ã©l comenzÃ³ la riÃ±a, no lo recuerdas? InsultÃ³ a FÃ«anÃ¡ro y bueno... este lo golpeÃ³.  
  
- El problema se podrÃ­a haber solucionado sin llegar a los golpes. AdemÃ¡s, tu hijo le quebrÃ³ un brazo al mÃ­o.  
  
- Y el tuyo le hizo un corte en la mejilla al mÃ­o, afortunadamente sanaron bien y hoy no queda huella de esas heridas, excepto el rencor.  
  
- Sigo pensando que tu hijo es demasiado libre.  
  
- Nunca se es demasiado libre, siempre estamos sujetos a algo, de por vida. La libertad es una de las cosas que los quendi no tendremos nunca completamente.  
  
- TÃº ganas, libre no era la palabra adecuada, pero sabes a lo que me refiero, como siempre.  
  
Los dos callaron sÃºbitamente. Alguien golpeaba la puerta.  
  
- Alassea ree, Aran Meletyalda *Buenos dÃ­as, su majestad- dijo un elfo, interrumpiendo en la quietud de la sala, sin fijarse en OlwÃ«- los centinelas vieron a LomÃ«lion, el corcel bruno, venir desde el bosque al sur de la ciudad hace un momento, cundunya *mi prÃ­ncipe no estaba con Ã©l.  
  
FinwÃ« suspirÃ³ y con la palma de la mano puesta en la frente, dijo:  
  
- Gracias Anissar, continÃºen vigilando. CÃ³mo estÃ¡ el caballo?- preguntÃ³ intentando disimular su ansiedad.  
  
- Intentaban detenerlo, para dejarlo en las caballerizas, cuando me dirigÃ­a hacia acÃ¡. SeÃ±or, hay algo mÃ¡s, uno de los guardias logrÃ³ sacarle una bolsa que tenÃ­a amarrada en el lomo.  
  
- Si Anissar, yo mandÃ© a atar ese paquete, esta maÃ±ana.  
  
- Y yo mismo lo hice, como usted ordenÃ³- contestÃ³ el elfo dispuesto a continuar- En Ã©l encontramos todo lo que contenÃ­a... y un "mensaje"- enfatizÃ³ esto Ãºltimo.  
  
- En verdad? Pues traedmelo inmediatamente.  
  
Anissar desapareciÃ³ tras la puerta, hablaba en el pasillo con una mujer. Ella se negaba a entrar. Por fin cediÃ³ y ambos cruzaron el umbral. En lo que pareciÃ³ una amplia reverencia, la joven criada extendiÃ³ en el suelo una tela. La sirvienta se retirÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente, despuÃ©s de ver los ojos de desconcierto del rey. A los pies de este estaba lo que en un pasado cercano habÃ­a sido una camisa blanca, fina y elegante, las mangas bordadas con hilos dorados, en ellas redondos botones de plata. HabÃ­a sido una hermosa camisa, esa maÃ±ana. Ahora rasgada y sucia, pisadas lucÃ­a en vez de destellos. El color carmÃ­n de algÃºn fruto silvestre la teÃ±Ã­a.  
  
Ai, I quellÃ« sarÃ¡ enwino aran  
  
Ah, la amarga derrota del anciano rey  
  
Man ahyanÃ«? Vintane i canwa?  
  
Que cambiÃ³? La orden se desvaneciÃ³?  
  
Tira i leuco atanon raicar quettar  
  
Vigila las torcidas palabras del padre de la vÃ­bora  
  
NamariÃ« OlwÃ«, enomentuvalve mi mindo, atar!  
  
AdiÃ³s OlwÃ«, nos vemos en la torre, padre!  
  
Nadie hablÃ³. El rostro de FinwÃ« habÃ­a perdido el color. En el exterior ya no se oÃ­an las risas ni los cantos de los niÃ±os que jugaban en la calle. Por un momento toda Tirion estuvo en silencio, la brisa dejÃ³ de soplar en la ventana, la leÃ±a dejÃ³ de crepitar, agonizantemente. Todo callÃ³, como esperando la sentencia de un juez. Al menos OlwÃ« mantenÃ­a una sonrisa en sus labios. Anissar bajÃ³ la vista. El rey por fin hablÃ³.  
  
- No debiÃ³ haberlo hecho. PerdÃ³nale, amigo.  
  
- No hay problema. Mi hijo tambiÃ©n lo llama de muchas formas- dijo el tererin, el tono mordaz del mensaje no lo habÃ­a daÃ±ado en lo absoluto.  
  
- Y yo que pensaba que los prejuicios se habÃ­an olvidado entre ellos. No lo entiendo. Que mal le causÃ©, amigo? Nada. SÃ³lo enviÃ© ese paquete, no quise darle alguna molestia. Si no le hubiera enviado vestimenta adecuada...  
  
- No te preocupes mÃ¡s, tÃ³malo todo como una nota humorÃ­stica. Y quizÃ¡ sÃ­ le causaste molestia. Lo has herido en su orgullo, ignorÃ¡ndole por todo este Ãºltimo tiempo. Esta es su reacciÃ³n ante ese hecho, y a mi parecer ha quedado muy mal parado. Cuando se sepa todo en la velada de esta noche...  
  
- No OlwÃ«, por favor. No menciones esto a nadie, no deseo quitarle protagonismo a los bardos y a sus historias. Cuento con tu discreciÃ³n?  
  
- Claro que la tienes, fue una mala broma.  
  
- Joven insensato, por supuesto que lo verÃ© en la torre! Anissar, dile a los guardias que abandonen la bÃºsqueda.- Los ojos del centinela brillaron ante esta gran decisiÃ³n, rÃ¡pidamente corriÃ³ al pasillo. DespuÃ©s, FinwÃ«, moviÃ©ndose hacia la puerta, dijo- AcompÃ¡Ã±ame OlwÃ«, admirarÃ¡s la belleza de Tirion, aunque la hora dulce haya acabado.  
  
- Lo harÃ© encantado, pero antes dime Â¿CÃ³mo supo tu hijo de mi estadÃ­a en la ciudad?  
  
- No lo sabÃ­a  
  
La amplia puerta de madera se cerrÃ³ a su paso.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Concluye la parte 6. En este no aparece en ningÃºn momento FÃ«anor. El tema central de este capÃ­tulo y el pasado es el mismo, esta vez visto desde el otro lado. FinwÃ« es un buen padre, y no demuestra ser duro, no es exigente ni nada. DespuÃ©s sabrÃ¡n porque FÃ«anor lo considera asÃ­. Mi escritura sufre un cambio rotundo. Utilice la mayor parte del tiempo diÃ¡logos, habÃ­a perdido la costumbre. No se preocupen volverÃ© a mi fuerte, las descripciones. El comportamiento de FÃ«anor su debe a que es todavÃ­a muy joven, al menos para el resto de los elfos.  
  
Y yo pensaba que era la Ãºnica que se sentÃ­a atraÃ­da por la personalidad de este Noldo!! Al parecer Gala me comprende a la perfecciÃ³n. Gracias a todas por sus Reviews! Me alegro muchÃ­simo cada vez que paso por aquÃ­ y los leo... y releo... y vuelvo a leer (todos necesitamos subirnos el Ã¡nimo algunos dÃ­as ; )  
  
PD: Si Tolkien resucitara, volverÃ­a a morir si lee el Quenya de este capÃ­tulo. Descanse en paz, maestro, hago lo mejor que puedo.  
  
Los nombres:  
  
Pityon: El criado de FinwÃ« (inventado por mÃ­) Es la traducciÃ³n, segÃºn las raÃ­ces etimolÃ³gicas, del nombre Pablo. SÃ³lo se me ocurriÃ³ meter a un Pablo en la historia. Pablo viene del latÃ­n Paulus, que significa "pequeÃ±o" Las palabras en Quenya para "pequeÃ±o" son titta o pitya. Los adjetivos acabados en -a pueden ser transformados a nombres masculinos cambiando el final por -on (Ejemplo: Saura - Sauron) Los nombres masculinos correspondientes son Titton y Pityon.  
  
VanwÃ«: Hijo de OlwÃ« (inventado) Al principio lo puse porque sonaba bien. DespuÃ©s le busquÃ© un significado coherente y apareciÃ³ el adjetivo vanwa que significa perdido, ido, nunca mÃ¡s tenido, desaparecido : S Lo dejÃ© porque termina en -wÃ«, que quiere decir persona, una gran cantidad nombres de elfos (varones) tienen ese sufijo.  
  
Anissar: Guardia de las puertas de Tiron (tambiÃ©n inventado)DespuÃ©s de la sorpresa que me llevÃ© al ver que VanwÃ« tenÃ­a significado, no seguÃ­ averiguando : ) por lo menos "suena" Ã©lfico.  
  
NamariÃ« 


	7. Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia-La Llegada

La llegada  
  
"Es un día pálido. Una espesa niebla baja de las montañas de Aman, envolviéndola como si fueran vestiduras grises. Laurelin brilla ya. Su luz es, por ahora, débil. Tiñe la bruma con su fulgor rubio. Tuna también se enfunda en esa cobija. Parece una almohada. Una pequeña almohada con un castillo de juguete, olvidado despreocupadamente por un niño en la cima. Un castillito de cristal, sus torres resplandecen lejanas. Era hermoso, pero no por eso deja de ser diminuto. El mundo se extiende a su alrededor, y ante él sólo es una leve porción de tierra. Un minúsculo espacio en la inmensidad de Arda. Arda, los elfos de Valinor nunca mencionan esta palabra. Siempre dicen Aman, como si fuera el único lugar del mundo. El único que conocemos. Un rincón ideal, perfecto, pero no el único que hay. Existen más, pero no sabemos de ellos. Vastos sitios inexplorados, donde podríamos morar felices. Cuivienen, allí están mis raíces, las raíces del pueblo de los quendi. Y digo mis raíces, aunque yo nací en este lugar, en Aman. Las siento lejos de aquí, frágiles pero profundas. Somos los hijos de Eru, quien compuso Arda, una canción espléndida, soberbia. Eru ordenó el despertar de los quendi en Cuivienen, para que los quendi vivieran ahí. Si hubiéramos despertado en Aman sería distinto. Pero Aman es y será obra de los Valar. La historia está hecha, la felicidad reina en la Tierra Bendecida y en todos, excepto en mi espíritu, pero yo no obtendré nunca el descanso. La alegría no es eterna, como muchos piensan, y los elfos hemos abusado de ella. ¿Acaso soy el único que presiente que un oscuro fin se acerca?"  
  
El joven elfo apenas se veía, estaba sentado entre las ramas de un árbol, de ancho tronco y oscuras hojas. Balanceaba las piernas desde las alturas y estaba cubierto con su capa, que hace tiempo había sido de un color rojo, ahora cubierta de barro, parecía ser marrón. Desde ese sitio podía observar claramente las puertas de la ciudad y a los centinelas que la guardaban. Sentía un poco de frío, un poco de hambre, un poco de cansancio. Pero lo que más sentía era vergüenza. La soportaba y padecía en toda su grandeza y con todos sus síntomas: El carmesí de sus mejillas no se desvanecía, su corazón latía con celeridad cuando veía a algún elfo salir de la ciudad y una opresión le inundaba el pecho. Tenía razones para sufrirla, si, la vergüenza hace sufrir, ¿Quién, sino ella, hace sentir hasta al guerrero más valiente o fuerte, una criatura insignificante? La causa de todo era el "mensaje" que había enviado con Lomëlion el día anterior.  
  
- Esas estúpidas líneas tan agudas y sarcásticas, que escapaban de todo sentido- se repetía mentalmente- nunca debí mandar nada.  
  
¿Qué sucedía si no era Olwë quien estaba con su padre, cuando este recibiera su "nota"? O peor aún, ¿Qué sucedía si Vanwë, el hijo de Olwë, se encontraba con Finwë? Tendría que haberse cuestionado esto el día de ayer.  
  
- No, ese cobarde no se acerca a Tirion desde aquella vez.  
  
Un agudo silbido lo sacó de su pensar. Era mediodía y los vigilantes cambiaban guardias, esa era la señal. Era su oportunidad.  
  
Tomó su arco y lo colocó junto a su carcaj, en su espalda. Se encontraba a una altura considerable, una persona con mejor juicio hubiera bajado por el tronco del árbol, cuidadosamente, pero Fëanor, sin pensarlo dos veces, como era ya su costumbre, tomando impulso hacia delante, se lanzó al suelo, ágil como un felino. Cayó en un sitio donde la hierba era bastante alta, apoyando una rodilla en la tierra. Las malezas estaban aún húmedas a causa del rocío matinal, que la frágil luz de Laurelin, apagada por la bruma, no había podido evaporar. Las gotas le mojaron el rostro. Cerró los ojos.  
  
- Tengo que hacerlo ahora.  
  
Dicho esto, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ciudad.  
  
Alcanzó las puertas de la ciudad, respirando trabajosamente. La altura de las murallas sería su principal aliada, si no quería que lo descubrieran. Los muros de Tirion. Más que nada los habían construido por razones ornamentales, o para delimitar la ciudad. Los elfos aún no conocían la guerra, nadie atacaba sus fortalezas ni ciudades. Los guardias eran vigías, no soldados. Pero se dedicaban rigurosamente a su trabajo. Poseían una visión casi tan aguda como las águilas de Manwë, nada ni nadie se acercaba a la ciudad sin que ellos lo supieran y mandaran a un mensajero a las estancias de Finwë. Debía ser cuidadoso si quería llegar sin ser visto.  
  
Después de algunas horas, el joven se dio por vencido. Era imposible ingresar a Tirion por las puertas laterales, entrar por las delanteras habría sido como anunciar con trompetas y tambores su llegada, por alguna razón habían incrementado la vigilancia, antes de que la segunda cuadrilla diera un descanso. Era el momento de cambiar la fuerza y la acción física, por el razonamiento. Como diablos entraría a la ciudad?  
  
- Un inesperado cambio de planes- pensó, mientras miraba hacia arriba. Una figura que le era conocida se movía en el puesto de vigilancia.  
  
Un elfo de mediana edad, caminaba en el parapeto. Aunque estaba envuelto en su capa mostraba el uniforme de la guardia.  
  
- Corintur!- la llamada de Fëanor rompió el silencio.  
  
El elfo sobresaltado, dejó caer la manzana que llevaba en la mano. Intentó divisar, a lo lejos al autor de aquel grito. Cuando por fin decidió bajar la cabeza, descubrió a una forma, con la cara cubierta, que agitaba un brazo en el aire. Fëanor se quitó la capa del rostro, mostrando una mueca de diversión al ver que el elfo no lo reconocía. Después de unos minutos el vigilante dijo:  
  
- Mira a quien tenemos aquí! No es nuestro príncipe, el joven orgulloso que salió hace tiempo de la ciudad sin decirle a nadie?- y se contestó a sí mismo, con ironía- Claro! Es él! Puedo reconocerlo aunque esté untado en fango y parezca rata mojada.  
  
Corintur era hijo de Varno, el capitán de la guardia, y jefe de la puerta sur. Corintur trataba a Fëanor desde que este era pequeño, pero más que un conocido de la familia, afable y espontáneo, era su amigo, no su mejor amigo pero una persona en la que podía confiar. Y en estos momentos necesitaba confiar en alguien.  
  
- Deja las bufonadas. ¿Cómo ha estado Tirion?- una duda mayor, que no podía esperar, pero tampoco quería reconocer, salió a la luz- ¿Y cómo ha estado mi padre?  
  
- La ciudad ha estado tranquila, y pensé que la calma duraría un poco más- dijo Corintur- El rey Finwë ha estado bien, o al menos eso es lo que él dice, pero todos sabemos que esta muy preocupado, mientras tu estás aquí afuera. Tendría que enviarle un mensajero al momento ¿no?  
  
- No! No anuncies nada! ¿Me harías un favor?.  
  
- Sé lo que quieres, te conozco más de lo que piensas. ¿Quieres que te deje pasar sin dar alerta, para que Finwë no se entere de tu llegada?  
  
- Es lo que quiero, dicho con palabras diferentes. Abre la puerta antes de que el descanso termine y otro guardia se acerque.- Dijo Fëanor. No deseaba que alguien lo viera llegar. Suficiente vergüenza ya pasaba solicitando ayuda a Corintur.  
  
- ¿Nunca te han enseñado que no puedes tener siempre lo que quieres? ¡Qué fácil fue marcharse!. No te será tan sencillo volver - dijo el otro elfo, se agacho para recoger algo del suelo. Fëanor comenzaba a turbarse, no podría volver a casa en silencio, y el panorama de lo después venía, la charla con su padre y la posibilidad de encontrarse con Olwë, y quizás con Vanwë, lo desanimaba desde la mañana. No se había detenido, hasta ahora, a pensar que les diría, a todos no sólo a su padre. Es decir, si algún elfo cualquiera mencionaba el tema, seguramente lo ignoraría, pero ¿Qué sucede si ella le pregunta la razón de su huida? Lo peor es que conocía la causa, y a ella no le mentiría nunca. ¿Encontraría las palabras adecuadas para decirlo sin sentirse un tonto? Corintur observaba como el rostro del joven cambiaba de aflicción. El hecho de no poder, ni saber, hablar con Nerdanel trastornaba a Fëanor y sus ojos lo delataban. En ese momento el vigía le lanzó la cuerda que había recogido.  
  
- Sube por aquí. ¡Con cuidado!  
  
- Gracias, amigo- dijo con una débil sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Las paredes eran lisas, y elevadas como un acantilado. Los espacios entre piedra y piedra eran angostos y escasos. Fëanor era joven y gozaba de gran agilidad, no obstante, el ascenso fue difícil, lento y agotador. Cuando llegó al borde superior la mano de Corintur lo izó de las ropas, con mucha fuerza, dejándolo tumbado en el parapeto, donde descansó un rato.  
  
- Puedo perder mi puesto, si mi padre sabe lo que acabo de hacer.  
  
Fëanor bajó la cabeza.  
  
- Lo siento, no pensé en eso.  
  
- No importa. No se dará cuenta, a menos que se te ocurra ir a decírselo. Pero ni sueñes que estás comprando mi silencio, porque si el día de mañana aún no te has presentado ante Finwë, le haré al rey una visita de cortesía.  
  
- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no estaré en mi casa antes del día de mañana?- dijo el príncipe, poniéndose de pie.  
  
- Nada en especial, creí que irías a pedirle ayuda a ese payaso amigo tuyo, a Linwë, para que te escondiera de la ira del rey.- Corintur no sentía mucho aprecio por el joven, hijo del bardo de la corte.  
  
En ese momento el silbido que señalaba el cambio de guardia se hizo notar. Fëanor saltó al piso inferior y se despidió del guardia que le había salvado el pellejo. Se cubrió con la capa, si Corintur no lo había reconocido con ella, la gente de Tirion tampoco lo haría. Bajó por una escalera enclenque, quedando del lado opuesto de las murallas. Cuando se volteó quedo desconcertado. Ante él se desplegaba una de las calles secundarias de Tirion, en el barrio sur. Las casas de los elfos se extendían a ambos lados. El día se había despejado repentinamente y la luz de Laurelin brillaba con renovado fulgor, reflejándose en sus blancas paredes. Eran más sencillas que las residencias del barrio oeste y las que rodeaban la Mindon Eldaliéva, en el centro de la ciudad y donde estaban las estancias de Finwë. Pero no era esa la razón que perturbaba, de hecho visitaba constantemente este sector, en secreto, cuando huía del bullicio y la pompa de la nobleza, a la cual debía estar acostumbrado pero no hacía más que afixiarle, la calle estaba casi saturada. Los niños corrían y los adultos salieron de las casas para disfrutar la cálida luz vespertina. El rumor de que Varda había retirado ya su velo aterciopelado de brumas llegó raudo a sus oídos.  
  
- No puede suceder ningún acontecimiento, sin que adjudiquen la obra a los Valar? Puede haber sido una simple brisa marina, que despejó los cielos, llevándose la niebla hacia el norte, sin la intersección de Manwë o Varda. Es una conjetura mucho más factible que la imagen de un Valar recogiendo velos, mantos, cortinas o lo que sean. Nunca cambiarán. Algún día aprenderán que no todo es magia. Pero cuando comprendan, lo harán con dolor- Pensando eso se internó en el mar de elfos emocionados y alegres, sin saber que el destino le tenía reservado el honor de instruir e inculcarles a los Noldor en ese campo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
Nombres: Corintur: Gobernador del cercado (tur es la palabra "gobernador" en quenya, y korin es "cercado", se cambia la "k" por "c", que es más común.) Varno: Defensor (Varya- corresponde al verbo proteger en quenya. Siguiendo el ejemplo hilya- "seguir" y hildor "seguidores", un nombre que los elfos le dan a los hombres, la traducción de defensor podría ser vardo, derivando en Varno. Otra palabra para defensor puede ser varyar, directamente derivado de varya-, pero no suena como nombre de varón () Linwë: Músico (Proviene de la raíz lin-, que significa "sonido musical" y wë "persona", literalmente no tiene mucho significado, pero ustedes saben a lo que quiero referirme cuando digo persona-sonidomusical ¿no es verdad? ; ) 


	8. Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia-Reencuentros(p...

Advertencia.  
  
Este capítulo estaba guardado en los oscuros suburbios de mi PC, y estaba destinado a no ver nunca la luz. Una amiga, Silvia, lo leyó (sin mi consentimiento, por supuesto) y me animó a publicarlo. Aquí va el aviso: Este fic está sacado de mi maníaca imaginación, seguramente no concuerda mucho con los personajes creados por Tolkien. Si quieren conocer el producto de escribir toda una noche como zombie, lean, se sorprenderán y conocerán el miedo. No supe bajo que censura colocarlo, pero lo más seguro es que no quedará como "General". Contenidos altamentamente psicópatas y llenos de símbolos que sólo yo comprendo, resultado de un día de trabajo pesado y jaqueca hasta por los codos. Este capítulo, sí, porque los dos que siguen son sólo un capítulo, muestra a Fëanor desde otro punto de vista, un joven herrero que cambia de ánimo, continua y esporádicamente, más propenso a perder el control. El desenlace está lleno de cursilerías que nadie puede escribir como yo. En fin un fic digno de mi mente enferma. No les pido reviews (a mi no me gustaría escribir un review de una historia como esta, se los aseguro) Tampoco voy a explicar lo que ocurre como nota final. Si alguien va a leer esto (después de ahuyentar a la mitad del mundo con mi advertencia, supongo que quedará alguien valiente que quiera hacerlo) es mejor que lea esta parte y la otra juntas, porque se trata de una misma historia, que dividí en dos por hacerlo menos tedioso. No lo estoy logrando, cierto? Mejor me callo. _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reencuentros (parte 1)  
  
Tirion. La ciudad blanca de los Noldor. Blanca y esbelta, como una dama soberbia, se eleva en la cima de Tuna, la colina verde. Es hermosa, en verdad. Envuelta en sus paredes sólidas, inexpugnables, puede parecer fría, uniforme, monótona. Pero sólo puedes juzgarla si entras en ella. Al final del camino empinado se encuentran las puertas, siempre abiertas a los visitantes, descubriendo un poco de su belleza interior. Cruzando las puertas se puede vislumbrar los hogares de los Noldor, alineados perfectamente a ambos lados del camino, eminentes construcciones de por lo menos dos pisos, una muestra de su genial arquitectura. En Tirion no existen suburbios o arrabales, pues hasta la casa más sencilla tenía un encanto delicioso y delicado.  
  
Siguiendo por la calle, de un clásico embaldosado, se llega al barrio más antiguo, donde las viviendas son más ostentosas, sin llegar a ser sobrecargadas. Poseen amplias escaleras de cristal, que devuelven las luces mezcladas de Laurelin y Telperion en la hora dulce, antes del anochecer pero después del atardecer, brindando un magnífico espectáculo. Todas conservan aún los jardines interiores, con los cuales fueron diseñadas.  
  
También se mantienen los edificios culturales; la Casa de las Estrellas, una cúpula transparente la cubre permitiendo la observación de estos astros que parecen lejanos y llenan de recuerdos a todos los elfos; la Casa de los Artesanos y el Patio de los Artistas, en realidad estos últimos eran una sola dependencia.  
  
A cada lado de las puertas esculturas de mármol veréis, son muy antiguas, me atrevo a decir que fueron las primeras esculturas, hechas por los Noldor en la tierra de Valinor. Una representa el razonar y otro el crear, las dos ciencias más bellas, provechosas, satisfactorias, las dos artes más difíciles y las que requieren más disciplina. Por ello, los jóvenes actuales, no asisten mucho al edificio en cuestión. Al menos esto dicen los elfos mayores, tan sabios como viejos y alguno que otro novato que les escucha. Con muchos pasillos cuenta, la casa de los artesanos, dedicada completamente al "crear", y también con muchas habitaciones. Hay lugar para todas las ramas o técnicas, excepto el "observar" como otros trabajan, que se había convertido el pasatiempo de muchos niños elfos en estos últimos años, y a los expertos diestros en esta ocupación se les prohibió el paso.  
  
Al fondo, y tras una cortina mágica, que pusieron hace años los artesanos para evitar distraerse de sus ocupaciones, se encuentra el patio de los artistas. Por el contrario, en este lugar la principal ocupación es el "razonar", que es considerado por los elfos el primer arte, y descubrieron que el estudio va cogido del vestido de la naturaleza, por eso lo realizan al aire libre. En este jardín quisieron los Noldor, al principio, hacer una replica pequeña de Lorien, las tierras de Irmo el Vala y el lugar más hermoso de Arda, pero no alcanzaron su cometido, porque el patio tiene vida propia. No es tan hermoso como Lorien, pero sin duda alguna, es uno de los sitios más placenteros y agradables de visitar. Como antes dije, no es todo razonamiento aquí, el Patio de los Artistas es refugio de bardos, que inundan los rincones con sus grandiosas voces, cobijo de poetas, que transmiten con sus versos los sentimientos de su enigmática personalidad, es asilo de los amantes escondidos, de los soñadores, y todo elfo que quiera llevar una agradable conversación.  
  
Dejemos todo esto y volvamos al camino, que se hace más amplio al avanzar. Llegamos a la cima de Tuna. En el centro hay una plaza con cuatro salidas: El camino del norte, el camino del sur, el camino del oeste y el camino del este, él cual estamos pisando. Alrededor de esta plaza se encuentran los edificios más importantes: Las Casas de Curación y La Morada de la Guardia, Las estancias de Finwë, el Rey, y la Mindon Eldaliéva.  
  
El oficio de curar y sanar las heridas, es propio de las nissi, es decir, es llevado a cabo por las elfas. Ellas se abstienen de cazar o de cualquier trabajo en el que se utilicen armas. Ellas no se relacionan con la muerte, como los neri (elfos), incrementando así su capacidad y su poder en el arte del curar. Y aunque cualquier elfo puede ser sanador, ya sea nissi o neri, ellas son las que trabajan, mantienen y vigilan en Las Casas de Curación. Sus paredes blancas, si, está a vuestra izquierda, demuestran la pureza y minuciosidad de las sanadoras al hacer su tarea.  
  
La Morada de la Guardia es, como su nombre lo indica, la dependencia de los guardias. En este lugar habitan los guardianes, los vigías y los elfos que componen la escolta real. Es también su principal centro de entrenamiento y reunión. No mucho puedo hablarte de este lugar, pues si no pertenecéis a la guardia, prohibido tienes el paso. No mucho trabajo tienen los guardias (menos los escoltas), no puedo comprender por qué les atribuyen a los guardias esa fama de valientes. ¡Y no me mires así! No hay envidia en mi alma. Podría apostar que muchos de los que frecuentamos el Patio de los Artistas, mostraríamos más coraje, bajo presión claro está, si el peligro estuviera cerca, que cualquiera de esos guardias petulantes. ¡Aunque, gracias a ellos, Tirion es la ciudad más segura de Aman!  
  
Ai!, I Mindon Eldaliéva. (Ah, la Alta Torre de los Eldalië) Es seguramente el símbolo de la ciudad. La perfección con la que fue construida es impresionante. La Mindon Eldaliéva fue la primera gran construcción levantada en Tirion. Muchos de nosotros no vivíamos aún, pero los relatos de los primeros en llegar bastan para imaginar la obra en su total magnitud. Cuando los albañiles de la casa de Finwë, nuestro rey, se organizaron en gremio, acordaron realizar la excavación "inaugural" en las montañas. Los Vanyar, que aún vivían con los Noldor, estuvieron de acuerdo y prestaron fuerzas para realizar la empresa. Escogieron cuidadosamente el lugar y lo que encontraron fue esto: Piedra blanca. Pero no es piedra blanca ordinaria, es lisa, sin defectos, y pulida podía parecerse hasta en lo más mínimo a los ópalos, que aún no se conocían. No os daré un discurso de su textura exquisita, y su tonalidad que deleita la vista, como un amigo artesano que yo tengo, y seguramente tu conocéis, no pretendo aburrirte con cosas que sólo ellos entienden. En el último piso de la torre, hay una lámpara de plata que pusieron hace tiempo. Se puede ver desde los confines de Aman, y supongo que llega, su rayo de luz esbelto, hasta el lejano mar, rasgando las vestiduras de la penumbra que cubre esa zona lejana. No sé con precisión lo que sucedió, pero los Vanyar dejaron la ciudad y habitaron desde esa fecha en Valimar, donde los puedes ver ahora. Pienso que fue mejor para todos. Los dos pueblos necesitaban independencia uno del otro.  
  
Ela! (Mirad!)Nos acercamos a las estancias de Finwë. Aquí termina mi camino. Fue un placer pasear contigo, espero no haberte aburrido, dicen todos que a los bardos se nos suelta un poco la lengua cuando hablamos de estas cosas. Discúlpame, no me he presentado. Soy Linwë hijo de Nyello, el trovador de la casa de Finwë. Mucho gusto. ¡Ah! Lo que os iba a preguntar cuando te vi en las puertas. ¿Sabéis, o habéis escuchado, algo de Fëanáro, nuestro vagabundo príncipe? Tiene a toda la corte preocupada. No sé por que os pregunto a ti, amigo mío, perdóname, olvidé por completo que no eres de aquí. Bueno, debo irme. ¡Puedo servirte de guía cuando gustéis!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fëanor cruzó el Barrio Sur rodeado de elfos y nadie lo reconoció. Ver a un viajero encapuchado en la ciudad era normal. En realidad nadie se percató de su presencia. Es irónico, se decía a sí mismo, nadie nota que existo, ya sea oculto o visible, aquí en la calle o en casa. Rió. Había buscado su soledad, sin saber lo que esta significaba. Y muy pocos lo saben. Se había encerrado en una burbuja, en una esfera de cristal que le permitía mirar lo que afuera acontecía. Desde pequeño que observaba pasar su vida desde lo profundo, como si se tratase de una dramatización llevada a cabo por actores, ¡Incluyéndose a él mismo! Todo lleno de máscaras, con las cuales se ocultaba, ocultaba su alma de los intrusos. En vez de burbuja, encajaría más decir que estaba encerrado en un huevo. ¡Sí, en un huevo! Deseaba soledad para descubrir su raíz, la raíz de su ser, en el comienzo. Se buscaba a sí mismo, pero sólo logró perderse en la inmensidad de la Melancolía. Y, además, al perder el contacto con el mundo exterior, se había vuelto tan sensible como un niño, el menor impulso lo hacía deprimirse, admiraba las cosas pequeñas, como la luz y las sombras. Ahora ya sabía lo que era estar solo, solo, perdido y hundido en el fondo de su persona. Era un ser etéreo, aunque muchas veces perdía el control...  
  
Lento pasó el tiempo, casado como un anciano. Lento caminó Fëanor, hasta entrar en el barrio antiguo, allí tuvo más cuidado. El resto del camino no tuvo sobresaltos. La gente comenzaba a entrar en sus casas, los niños retomaron sus juegos. Gracias a la luz de Laurelin, el aire era cálido. Sólo los pequeños elfos quedaron en las calles. ¡Qué felices eran! Como le hubiera gustado volver y disfrutar de nuevo esa edad, donde los juegos y la diversión son las únicas preocupaciones. El joven príncipe los envidió por un momento. Había llegado a la gran plaza central, bajo la Mindon. Los cuatro caminos que la sellaban estaban vacíos. En el medio de la plaza, en un montículo verde, estaba Galathilion, impasible. Galathilion era un árbol, hecho a la imagen de Telperion, El Blanco. Yavanna lo creó, cuando los Hermosos Elfos vivían en Tirion, a petición de los Noldor y Vanyar. Al poco tiempo estos últimos fueron llevados a habitar con Manwë y Varda, por ser, de los tres grupos de elfos, los más amados por estos Valar.  
  
- Podría vivir bajo la forma de cualquier criatura viviente, creada por Eru, excepto un Vanyar.- Dijo Fëanor, pensando en voz alta. No soportaba ir a Valimar, a presentarle sus respetos a los Valar, aunque debía hacerlo por lo menos una vez al año, porque su padre lo obligaba. Debía sin duda ser horrible tener a los Valar rodeándote todos los días, vivir a sus pies como lacayos (sinceramente pensaba que no le debía nada a los Valar).  
  
- ¿Qué dice usted, forastero?- una voz sonó a sus espaldas. Estaba en las puertas de su casa y que aún podían descubrirlo, pero olvidando todo esto se había dirigido directo al árbol, mirando como se movían sus ramas.  
  
- ¡Estoy perdido!- pensó. Y cubriendo su rostro nuevamente con la capa, volteó.- ¡Aldanur!- dijo, otra vez en voz alta. - ¿Perdón, le conozco a usted?- Aldanur, como su nombre lo indica, era el encargado de mantener al árbol Galathilion en perfectas condiciones, era un trabajo duro, aunque no lo crean. De todos modos Aldanur no sentía gran estima por Fëanor y Linwë, quienes, según él, se sentaban muy cerca del árbol, en especial por Fëanor a quien una vez sorprendió, cuando era menor por supuesto, trepado en una de las ramas bajas. En fin, Aldanur cuidaba el famoso árbol como si fuera una reliquia, y gracias a eso podemos hablar hoy día de Celeborn, semilla de Galathilion que se plantó en Tol Eressëa, y del que salió de este, Nimloth, el Árbol Blanco de Númenor.  
  
- Disculpe, creí confundirle con un amigo- dijo el joven improvisando.- Diciendo esto, se alejó rápido hacia las puertas del palacio.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡No puede usted entrar en Las Estancias de Finwë! ¡Regrese!- gritó el elfo, sin decidirse a llamar a un guardia, temiendo que otro se acercara al árbol.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Camino al salón real, Fëanor se topó con una que otra sirvienta que lo miró con recelo, después de todo, no era común que un elfo entrara al palacio con toda confianza, sin vestir adecuadamente.  
  
- Cruzaré el umbral con la frente en alto, como si nada hubiera pasado- se decía una y otra vez, pero cuando estuvo ya afuera del salón no pudo entrar. Se detuvo al escuchar una conversación:  
  
- ...Pues ese es mi problema, amigo Mahtan, no ha vuelto desde aquel día. Y como él es tu discípulo, pensé que podría estar ahora en tu taller.  
  
- No te preocupes, Señor, si estuviera en mi casa, lo habría traído a ti. No veo a Curufinwë desde hace tiempo, incluso pensé venir a buscarlo aquí cuando acudí, por llamado de Aulë el Vala, a los palacios de Taniquetil.  
  
- No sólo para eso te llamé Mahtan. ¿Recibiste mi invitación, no es verdad?  
  
- Por supuesto, señor. Con mucho gusto asistiremos todos. ¿Puedo preguntarte el motivo del banquete de esta noche?.  
  
- Oh si, Olwë y su hijo nos visitan, después de largo tiempo de ausencia. Pues si vais a venir, lo mejor es que os quedéis aquí a esperar la noche.  
  
- Acepto la propuesta. Mi esposa se encuentra conmigo aquí en el palacio, pero mi hija está en casa.  
  
- No hay problema. ¡Anissar!- dijo el rey llamando a un guardia.  
  
- ¿Si señor?  
  
- Id a casa de Mahtan e invitad en nombre mío, a la joven Nerdanel que allá se encuentra.  
  
Era seguro que Finwë se encontraba en la habitación conversando con Mahtan el herrero, su maestro y padre de Nerdanel. ¡Y Nerdanel vendría! El solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de la joven lo dejó paralizado. Y no pudo moverse de aquel lugar cuando Anissar pasaba por el umbral hacia él. Y Anissar el guardia lo descubrió. No necesitó quitarle la capucha para saber quien se escondía tras ella. Una sola mirada acusativa, que atravesó al joven como una aguja en la tela, su recriminación. Una sonrisa sardónica esbozó, mientras volvía la vista hacia otro lado, dejándole a Fëanor el sabor de la vergüenza, como amarga penitencia.  
  
Cuando logró moverse al fin, Anissar había desaparecido por el pasillo y su padre llevaba otra vez la animada conversación con Mahtan.  
  
- No entraré. Suficiente castigo he tenido al pedirle ayuda a Corintur, y lo que acaba de hacer Anissar, no me humillaré ante mi padre en frente de Mahtan.- Sin preocuparse ahora de que alguien lo viera, se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
Encapuchado o no, nadie vio caminar a Fëanor por el palacio. Subió escaleras, cruzó pasillos y atravesó salones, pero todos habían desaparecido. Su alcoba se encontraba en el ala oeste, lejos de la de su padre, mirando hacia la plaza de Galathilion y la Mindon. Las puertas de este eran de una madera oscura, contrastaba enormemente con el resto del palacio, igual que él mismo. Buscó la llave en el bolsillo de su capa. Si la había perdido en el campo, no podría entrar más. Recordó lo difícil que fue robar las copia de los manojos de las encargadas de limpieza.  
  
- Bueno, cada uno protege su privacidad de la forma que le conviene- dijo mientras daba vueltas a la llave de oro en la cerradura.  
  
Abrió las puertas y entró. La habitación olía a humedad y polvo, había estado cerrada sin ventilar por mucho tiempo. Cruzó el cuarto, que estaba a oscuras, y descorrió las pesadas cortinas dejando entrar la luz de Laurelin. La habitación, a pesar de ser la de un príncipe, era sencilla, y la falta de atavíos la hacían ver mucho más grande de lo que era. Las paredes claras y altas, pero el techo negro. En una esquina estaba la chimenea, apagada en este momento y a su lado un sillón. Un espejo, un escritorio de ébano con su silla y estantería estaba a la izquierda, lleno de libros antiguos. Una persiana hacía de biombo, ocultando la cama y un armario de puertas grandes. Al lado de uno de los otros muebles, a la derecha, había una puerta angosta. En el fondo estaba la ventana, que ocupaba gran parte de la pared. Fëanor revisó todo, cerrando algunos libros que estaban sobre el escritorio, dejándolos en su lugar. Después de pasearse un rato por el cuarto, se quitó la capa, dejándola en el suelo, y se desplomó en la cama.  
  
Todo el brillo de su mirada se había marchado. Ese ardor en sus ojos oscuros, que muchas veces inspirarían miedo, pero, aún así, seguirían cautivando a quien los apreciase, ese fuego permanente parecía extinto. Las facciones de su cara, que la mayoría de las veces permanecía seria y emitía una sensación de agria indiferencia, delataban su estado de ánimo. Este era uno de los peores días de su vida. Uno de esos días en los que deseaba no haber existido. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así, si no había hecho nada malo? Bueno, nada "realmente malo". Conocía la respuesta y a la vez le resultaba una cosa tan pequeña, una absurda trivialidad. Insignificante. No, insignificante no. Su orgullo era todo menos insignificante. Un defecto horrible que lo convertía en su propio verdugo. ¡Y era muy orgulloso para admitir que lo era! Para él todo esto se traducía en la vergüenza que sentía. A los ojos de otro, todo esto, me refiero a lo que le había sucedido ese día, seguramente no habría significado nada. A Linwë, el que se había convertido en su mejor amigo con el tiempo, por ejemplo. Linwë nunca se habría enojado con su padre de una manera tan tonta como él, ni tampoco habría permanecido fuera de casa tanto tiempo, resistiendo el frío y el hambre, y claro! Si todo esto hubiera pasado, no le habría importado pedirle ayuda Corintur, ni le habría afectado tanto la sardónica postura de Anissar. Es más, en este momento estaría riéndose de sí mismo, en vez de torturarse pensando, como Fëanor ahora. Suspiró. No, no se sentía mejor después de esa absurda idea. Quizá era débil y estaba destinado a caer en pequeños agujeros cavados por él mismo. ¡Y esa era su vida!, Su estado permanente. Lo peor que podía hacer era pensar así. De pronto una fuerza surgió en su interior y logró sentarse en la cama. Listo, eso era mejor. Se distraería trabajando en su taller el resto de la tarde, la noche. ¡Y a la mañana siguiente estaría bien!.  
  
- Genial... Un momento, ¡Nerdanel vendrá esta tarde!  
  
Era increíble como podría destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido. Cayó de nuevo sobre sus espaldas. La imagen de la joven elfa había acabado con todo indicio del proyecto. Reincidente, como decía Linwë, siempre bromeando. No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. No debería sentirse así, no debería estar así. Era incorrecto el grado de dependencia que sufría. Perderse en sus bellos fanales de ámbar, azules y terribles, como el mar en tempestad. Su cabello oscuro, como son las noches de tierras lejanas, una sombra que lo envuelve. Olerlo. Imaginar su aroma. Imaginar, también, la sensación que tendría si acariciara su mejilla. El roce ficticio de su piel con la de ella, que parecía porcelana. Besar su mano, o mejor aún, besar sus labios, rojos como la sangre, y dulces como la miel, el mero contacto con los suyos y perdería el conocimiento. Pero nunca salía de eso, simple utopía, quimeras inalcanzables. Nerdanel, dama perversa. Debía serlo, si le hacía sentir lo que siente, sufrir lo que sufre. No, mentía. Una criatura tan hermosa no puede ser mala. Se arrancaría la lengua si lo decía nuevamente.  
  
- Pérfida obsesión. Delirio obsceno. Seductor tormento.  
  
¡Qué estaba diciendo! ¡Lo tenía como un idiota!  
  
- Pero Nerdanel es tan... y ella dijo...  
  
No. Ella no dijo nada. No se haría más daño. No tenía por qué engañarse. Nerdanel era como otro de esos sueños de niño, tan fantásticos, y gratos, como absurdos. ¡Era como cuando soñó que su madre volvía de las Estancias de Mandos! Sintió un dolor intenso, como si una aguja le atravesara la sien y la opresión que le invadía el pecho se acrecentó.  
  
- Tienes razón, Nerdanel nunca me aceptaría. Ella... ella ni siquiera me ve.  
  
Mientras Fëanor progresaba en su monólogo, peor se sentía, y la tarde avanzaba insensible. Se repetía una y otra vez lo iluso que era, haberse imaginado que ella... ¡Imposible! Después de un rato llegó a una conclusión. No podía vivir si no la veía, sólo veía, porque cuando descubrió lo que sentía, una extraña fuerza le impedía hablarle, y sí, hace muchos años cuando ambos eran niños, habían sido buenos amigos. El caso es que, en los últimos días, es decir, los días antes de su fuga, la había evitado. Ya no quería verla. No era timidez, sino miedo. Ese miedo que sientes al encerrarte y salir de pronto a la luz. Temor a que los demás no te reconozcan, el horror que padeces si descubren tu verdadera forma, que nada se parece a la que ellos tienen y sin más, se alejen desilusionados. Miedo al rechazo. Y... Si renunciaba así, voluntariamente a ella, ¡No tenía ya que existir! Ella fue siempre su pilar. Conmoción. Un arrebato de ira y angustia lleno todos los rincones, y se produjo la detonación que dejó libre todo lo que trató de ocultar desde niño, y nunca más volvió a su lugar.  
  
- Me duele respirar, mejor será que deje de hacerlo.  
  
El cordón con el que amarraba las cortinas, apretaba con fuerza. Ya no notaba la nariz, una sensación rara. Le silbaba el oído izquierdo, una sonrisa demente apoderó de su rostro. Estaba hincado en la cama deshecha. Nunca nadie le dijo si los elfos perecían o no, y siempre pensó que sí algunos animales morían, ¿Por qué a los elfos les sería negado ese don?. Era el momento ideal para probar su tesis, además, necesitaba un descanso. Separó un poco más las manos. Cuando faltaba poco, volvió a respirar.  
  
- No puedo hacerlo.- Y siempre lo supo. No fue lo suficientemente valiente, ni estaba lo suficientemente acabado. Nunca más se presentó una oportunidad igual, aunque su espíritu luchó siempre con salir de ese cuerpo que lo limitaba.  
  
Sus brazos se derrumbaron a los lados. De pronto, su mirada cayó en el espejo. Su imagen, ahora de pie en la cama, le había hecho detenerse. Se dirigió hacia el espejo y estuvo tan cerca de él, que su nariz casi lo tocaba. Una imagen esporádica le asaltó. Una figura grotesca, que nació de su reflejo, le hizo retroceder. Un temor súbito sobrevino. Estaba aterrado. Unos minutos permaneció antes de realizar movimiento alguno. Cuando por fin se calmó, como por arte de magia, el renombrado orgullo renació. Lanzó el cordón lo más lejos posible. Se puso de pie cuando se dio cuenta que aún no era la hora, aunque casi tropieza con un cobertor al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta.  
  
- Cundunya? (Mi Príncipe?)¿Está usted ahí?- la voz de una criada lo hizo despertar. 


	9. Cabalgamos bajo la lluvia-Reencuentros(p...

Reencuentros (parte 2)  
  
- ¿Cundunya? ¿Está usted ahí?- la voz de una criada lo hizo despertar.  
  
Había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave, en cualquier momento la criada entraría a la habitación. Agarró su capa y la sacudió. Nada. Recordó algo. Corrió hacia un mueble, a la derecha. Forcejeó, tiró y finalmente, pateó un cajón. Recogió una llave. Una puerta angosta en la pared fue abierta y al cerrarla una antorcha de luz mágica se encendió. Un pasaje secreto, o al menos pocas personas sabían que existía. Una escalera en caracol de grandes peldaños bajó el joven elfo mientras pensaba. La seriedad había vuelto a su rostro. No, él no podía acabar así. Antes debía intentar hacer algo por lo cual se le recordara (como dije, su orgullo había vuelto) ya que nadie lo conocería nunca a fondo, como persona, tendría que valerse de otros artificios.  
  
- Después de terminar mi obra, pasará lo que deba pasar.  
  
Hace algunos años, cuando estaba leyendo en la biblioteca del palacio, había notado lo complicado y tedioso que podía ser traspasar a papel las letras y signos ideados por el maestro Rúmil, había signos para gravar en metal o piedra y otros para ser dibujados en papel con pluma o pincel, y recordó lo difícil que le fue aprenderlos cuando era niño. Pero todas sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando presenció una de las tareas de Linwë, como futuro bardo, transcribir a un libro gran parte del historial de canciones y relatos élficos desde el despertar en Cuivienen. Tardó dos años y medio, trabajando todas las tardes tres horas por lo menos, y con ayuda de Fëanor. Dos años y medio de trabajo inútil, gracias a la pésima caligrafía de ambos jóvenes. De todos modos, los caracteres de Rúmil limitaban los documentos escritos de los elfos y pronto quedarían obsoletos debido a la cantidad de nuevas palabras que cada década se le agregaba al Quenya, idioma oficial de los Noldor. Aunque pretender desplazar los símbolos de Rúmil era, quizás, ambicionar demasiado, Fëanor había ideado otro sistema de escritura, que con un poco de perfeccionamiento, sería mucho más eficaz y útil. Había dejado de trabajar en esto cuando su ánimo decayó y comenzó a sentirse abatido, luego apareció la oportunidad de viajar con Oromë hasta los confines de Valinor, después se enojó con su padre y lo que aconteció posteriormente ya es sabido.  
  
Siguió bajando. El pasaje se hacía cada vez más oscuro. Ya no dolía tanto pero la herida seguía latente. Ahora podía verlo mejor, como si se tratase de mirar por una ventana, algo empañada por su orgullo, a pesar de todo. En la oscuridad, asfixiante, habría dado cualquier cosa para que el llanto acudiera a sus ojos. Allí nadie le veía, así podría desahogarse. Pero no lloraba desde ese día, que junto a su padre visitó Lorién, cuanto tuvo su pequeño altercado con Irmo. El final de la escalera llegó y no veía más allá de su nariz, afortunadamente sabía donde se encontraba. Adelante, como a una metro de distancia, había una puerta de metal. Detrás de ella había un pasillo, el subsuelo, último piso bajo el palacio. Ahí estaban las bodegas que abastecían la cocina, sitio donde Fëanor había escogido su taller. Sólo debía caminar dos pasos hacia el frente, desde la escalera. Una cámara relativamente amplia donde a nadie le molestaba si encendía la fragua a potencia máxima, sofocándose en el interior, nadie se quejaba si martillaba más de la cuenta, con todo el estruendo que eso conllevaba, o si el humo inundaba gran parte de la bóveda subterránea. El taller era como el "escondite secreto" que todos tenemos cuando niños, su "guarida", donde normalmente pasaba horas trabajando. Y ahora se dirigía a él. Martillaría un rato alguna lámina de metal, y se sentiría mejor. Luego se concentraría en perfeccionar aquellos símbolos. Abrió la puerta. Nadie en el pasillo. Era mejor así. Cerró la puerta, por la cual había salido, con llave. Al voltear, como de la nada, apareció una figura conocida.  
  
- Aiya, Heru Vanualion (Salve príncipe de los perdidos).  
  
De cabellos rubios y ojos azules, Linwë podía ser el arquetipo de elfo Vanyar, de hecho su madre era una dama Vanya, que en otros tiempos había preferido separarse de su familia y quedarse en Tirion junto a su padre, Nyello el mejor bardo y maestro trovador de la corte. Era de la misma estatura que Fëanor, de tez un poco más morena, debido a sus cabalgatas vespertinas a la luz de Laurelin. Traía una flauta en la mano derecha. Su cara mostraba un gesto de desaprobación, lo que sorprendió a Fëanor, normalmente Linwë no adoptaba esa postura más de tres segundos. ¡Iba contra sus costumbres!. ¿En realidad había hecho algo tan equivocado, que hasta Linwë tendría el atributo de hacerle sentir vergüenza por ello? Bajo la cabeza por un momento, esquivando la mirada recriminatoria de Linwë.  
  
- Pensé que nunca regresarías.- dijo el joven bardo, en una acción terriblemente espontánea. Su carácter no le permitía permanecer enojado por mucho rato, y ahora abrazaba, enérgico, a su amigo, golpeándole la espalda y dejándolo con una expresión atónita.  
  
- Nunca cambiarás, ¿No es cierto? Por un momento pensé que ibas a reprenderme.- dijo Fëanor, intentando desprenderse de su amigo, no era partidario de los actos muy emotivos.  
  
- Y justamente eso iba a hacer. ¿No crees que sería oportuno cambiar los papeles, después de tantos años que llevas reprendiéndome tú a mí?  
  
Fëanor no contestó. Estaba acostumbrado a comentarios como ese, era una forma de decir "Si tú lo haces, yo también puedo, ¿No?". Siguió el camino que llevaba antes de la repentina aparición. Buscó la llave de la escalera y intentó abrir la puerta de su taller.  
  
- ¿Piensas ponerte a trabajar ahora? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!- dijo el bardo. La mirada del joven herrero contestó su pregunta. Obstaculizándole la pasada, continuó.- Parece que tus "vacaciones" no te sentaron tan bien, como yo pensé.  
  
- Heca, Linwë! (apártate Linwë), tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo Fëanor. La interrupción del bardo le estaba exasperando. Odiaba cambiar de planes, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba a hacer cuando se encontrara dentro del taller.- Además, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus bromas de bufón.- A Linwë podías decirle lo que fuera, sin conseguir enojarlo, todo menos mencionar que era un bufón.  
  
- Ni sueñes que te dejaré cruzar esta puerta, para que te encierres en esa habitación, en vez de aprovechar la tarde. ¡La hora dulce está por comenzar!- La ofensa de Fëanor no había dado resultado.- ¿Qué piensas hacer que es tan importante, y no puede esperar el resto de la tarde?  
  
- Nada de tu incumbencia. Déjame pasar Linwë.  
  
- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Había olvidado lo importante que era martillar un pedazo de lata, mientras te asfixias en un cuarto cerrado, oscuro y lleno de humo!- dijo Linwë, decidido a sacar a Fëanor a la luz.  
  
- Mi fragua no arroja humo.- dijo el herrero después de un rato, cruzando los brazos en señal de que podría seguir discutiendo hasta el fin de los días.  
  
- ¿Sabes que puedes llegar a ser el elfo más obstinado de Valinor, si te lo propones? ¡Estás rompiendo tus propias marcas, amigo!. Muy bien me retiro, si no quieres salir de tu ratonera, no es mi problema.- así decía el bardo mientras se alejaba. Se detuvo. Ah olvidé decirte cuando venía. Mahtan te está buscando y hace un rato se dirigía hacia acá.  
  
- Espera Linwë, ¡Voy contigo!  
  
Ambos cruzaron el palacio y ya la mayoría de los que allí estaban, descubrió la presencia de Fëanor en el palacio. Aunque habría sido más fácil mantener el secreto si Linwë no se hubiera detenido a saludar a todo elfo con el cual cruzaron camino. Cuando salieron, el cielo había tomado un tono rosáceo, debido a la mezcla de luces. Una brisa sutil mecía las ramas de Galathilion suavemente. Los elfos comenzaban a salir de sus hogares para disfrutar de la tranquilidad y paz, dos dones que con los que contribuía la hora dulce. Linwë se detuvo junto el árbol, en el centro de la plaza, Fëanor siguió caminando hasta la Mindon, los de palacio saldrían también y si Nerdanel estaba en las Estancias de Finwë, iría a sentarse junto a Galathilion, como lo hacía todas las tardes, desde que era una niña. El bardo dejó su lugar para ir con su amigo.  
  
- Creo que no estoy listo aún para ser el centro de las miradas y cuchicheos de todos.  
  
- Podríamos subir, si así lo quieres- dijo Linwë, mirando hacia la Mindon Eldalieva- Deseo ir desde esta mañana, a ver el paisaje.  
  
Las puertas de la Mindon estaban hechas de una madera hermosa, sus goznes, manillas y cerrojos eran de oro. Se necesitaba la fuerza de unos cuatro elfos para moverlas, por eso siempre se mantuvieron abiertas. Las paredes eran de piedra blanca, que en el interior había sido tallado perfectamente con diseños vegetales, o motivos que graficaban la creación de los dos árboles, pero la decoración no había sido terminada y en los demás pisos las paredes eran lisas. Cada vez que venía, Fëanor golpeaba un poco las paredes con el puño, su sueño, uno de todos los que tenía constantemente, era poder seguir tallando esos muros. Subiendo por la escalera, se pueden ver descansos en cada piso, después de los cuales se abre una habitación. En el último piso el techo es abovedado. Una gran lámpara hay en el centro. El casquete es de plata y gracias a un hechizo de Varda Elentári, la luz que emite es más poderosa que cinco estrellas juntas y no produce calor alguno. La mayoría de las veces esta lampara mira hacia el este. Ambos jóvenes subieron la escalera hasta el último piso.  
  
- ¿Supongo que querrás enterarte de las novedades que ha habido en Tirion en tu ausencia?- dijo el bardo mientras subía el último escalón. Cada uno tomó un lado diferente, El joven bardo miraba hacia el oeste, hacia el Calacirya, el Paso de la Luz, mientras el herrero miraba hacia el este, donde las estrellas lejanas se dejaban ver. A ninguno de los dos le importaba seguir hablando sin mirarse a la cara. Linwë no esperó respuesta de su amigo y prosiguió- Los de la guardia organizaron un campeonato deportivo, aprovechando que tú no estabas supongo. Constaba de varias pruebas: Tiro al arco, Carreras de Velocidad, Carreras con obstáculos...  
  
¿Por qué no podía ser como él? Linwë, no parecía tener ningún problema. Siempre alegre, le agradaba a todos, tenía talento en lo que hacía, aunque muchas veces podía parecer superficial.  
  
- ... Salto largo, Salto alto, Caza...  
  
Linwë vivía en un continuo sueño perfecto, no tenía responsabilidades, al parecer. Es lo que todos esperan que sea y sus padres están orgullosos. Se permite bromear y reírse de quien le plazca. Como esa vez que tomó los zapatos de Varno y los lanzó por encima de las murallas.  
  
- ...Lanzamiento del disco, Lanzamiento de la jabalina, Lanzamiento de la bala, Lanzamiento del calcetín, Lanzamiento de la calabaza, Lanzamiento del hijo del Rey por la ventana... ¿Me estás escuchando?- Fëanor no sabía en que momento el bardo había cambiado de lugar, ahora Linwë se encontraba a su lado.  
  
- Sí, por supuesto. Carrera con obstáculos... Dime, ¿Venció esta vez El Patio de Los Artistas a la Guardia de Tirion?  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste que El Patio de los Artistas participó?  
  
- Si no hubieran participado, ¿Me habrías dicho?  
  
- Estas desarrollando una gran intuición, sabes. ¿Aún no intentas ningún hechizo?  
  
- "Perdieron"- dijo en su mente- No, no intento ninguno, por el momento. Mahtan dijo que mi poder no está desarrollado, que soy muy impulsivo, podría ser peligroso.  
  
- ¿Podrías hacerte daño?  
  
- Podría HACER daño. De todas formas, yo lo utilizaría exclusivamente en mi trabajo. Perdieron, ¿No es cierto?- Dijo Fëanor, intentando cambiar el tema. Mahtan, el herrero había presagiado que su discípulo jamás dominaría su poder, por lo que todos pensaron que el joven príncipe no lo poseía. La verdad era otra. Fëanor se convertiría en un maestro de las palabras, teniendo gran poder sobre los corazones de quienes los escucharan.  
  
- Si, perdimos.- dijo Linwë rápidamente, para después agregar- Tiemblo de sólo imaginarte por la calle intentando controlar el juicio de cada uno de nosotros.  
  
- No podría. Ni tu ni yo. Nosotros poseemos poderes "de operación", o algo así dijo Mahtan, podemos actuar solamente en el plano físico en el que nos encontremos. Por ejemplo, cuando lograste hechizar esa arpa, para que tocara sola. Muy pocos poseen capacidades más "mentales".  
  
- Nerdanel  
  
El herrero se sonrojó. Su amigo lograba sacar a Nerdanel en los momentos más inesperados. ¿No era suficiente pensar en ella, en todo momento? Una vez Finwë había mencionado en la cena lo cohibido que se mostraba su hijo cuando Nerdanel los acompañaba. ¡Incluso bromeó diciendo que debería invitarla más seguido!. ¡No sabe nada! ¡Nadie sabía nada! Incluso él desconocía muchas veces sus sentimientos. Había jurado que nadie lo sabría nunca, pero el destino le tenía reservado la mala fortuna de romper todos sus juramentos. Linwë lo miraba con atención. Le demostraría que podía hablar de ella sin inmutarse.  
  
- Si, Nerdanel posee esa clase de poderes. Visiones y sueños, del pasado y el futuro, puede percibir, si sigue entrenándose. Hay que ser dueño de una mente fuerte para poder resistir una visión.- dijo casi sin respirar.  
  
- No me refería a eso. Es Nerdanel. Hacia allá- dijo señalando el centro de la plaza.  
  
Fëanor temblaba. No estaba listo para verla, así, tan de repente. Era extraño el efecto que la elfa realizaba en el joven herrero, cualquiera que ve a la persona que más quiere en el mundo, se alegra, tornándose rojas sus mejillas, chispeantes sus ojos y veloz el corazón, un efecto parecido al del miruvórë, debo mencionar. La palidez se apoderó de su semblante, si es que era posible emblanquecerlo más, y si el fuego existente en sus ojos permanecía oculto hace un rato, ahora estaba completamente extinto. Su mirada había envejecido y parecía consumida por el tiempo, con ella seguía cada movimiento de Nerdanel Vanimeldë.  
  
La joven lucía un vestido azul oscuro, sin mangas, que resaltaba el matiz albo de su piel. El cabello lo traía recogido en un tocado, adornado con cristales transparentes, como el rocío. Un manto que hacía juego con su vestido, cubría sus hombros y en el cuello engarzaba una gargantilla de plata y zafiro. En las manos enguatadas llevaba una rosa, parecía triste. Vestía elegantemente, era obvio que asistiría al banquete que se daría en el palacio.  
  
Linwë observaba a su amigo y a la joven, alternadamente. Haciendo gala de su habitual espontaneidad, hizo gestos saludando a la elfa. Instintivamente Fëanor volteó y se agachó, escondiéndose tras la pared bajo el mirador. La joven respondió al saludo con una amigable sonrisa, aunque de alguna forma se veía incómoda. Se despidió con la mano y desapareció al interior del palacio.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estas loco?- dijo Fëanor más tranquilo estando fuera del plano visual de Nerdanel.  
  
- Saludaba a Nerdanel, ¿Eso te molesta?- dijo el bardo- pensé que íbamos a subir a ver el paisaje.  
  
- Pero este es el último piso.  
  
El techo de la Mindon tenía una orilla saliente, un alerón, si se me permite la expresión. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la saliente, la luz de Laurelin menguaba agonizante, mientras el brillo de Telperion nacía. Por un momento fue más fácil contemplar las estrellas. Era el lugar perfecto, según Linwë, si buscabas inspiración o soledad. Desde ese lugar podía apreciarse la magnificencia de las Pelóri, las montañas de Aman, las más altas de la Tierra. Podía verse también, sobre todas las montañas de Pelóri, aquella cima que se alza en altura, en cuya cumbre puso Manwë su trono. Taniquetil llaman los elfos a esa montaña sagrada y Oiolossë de Blancura Sempiterna. La cúspide de la Mindon Eldalieva estaba a la altura del Calacirya, el paso de la luz que los Valar abrieron en las montañas en los tiempos de antaño, para que la luz de los árboles llegara también a Tol Eressëa, donde los Teleri habitaron por largos años. Hacia el sur se extendían los bosques de Oromë, donde estaba su morada de madera y hacia el oeste en las inmediaciones de Tirion, brillaban tenues los campos y pastizales, dorados bajo el alto trigo de los dioses. Mas lejos, las mansiones de Olwë, que eran de perlas, en Alqualondë, el Puerto de los Cisnes. Era la ciudad de los Teleri, y el muelle de sus navíos. Maravillosas eran las playas de Elendë en aquellos tiempos, en las que los elfos habían esparcido diamantes, cristales pálidos y ópalos. Belleza podías observar, no importa en que sentido miraras.  
  
- Nadie te entiende hijo de Finwë. A veces dudo respecto a tu naturaleza, ¿Realmente eres un elfo?  
  
- ¿Qué otra cosa voy a ser, de todas formas?  
  
- Una de esas extrañas criatura que nuestros padres encontraron en las tierras del despertar- Dijo el bardo haciendo muecas.  
  
- ¿Por que lo dices?  
  
- Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Si no le dices hoy, nunca lo harás.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- Ya sabes, tienes que decirle. Hoy antes del Auge de Telperion, se marchará.  
  
- Espera un momento, ordenemos las ideas- Sabía que el bardo estaba confundiéndolo intencionalmente, le disgustaba que hiciera eso- ¿A quién tengo que decirle? Y ¿Qué tengo que decirle?  
  
- A Nerdanel- Dijo el bardo con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, si hubiera intentado tocar el tema en una conversación normal, seguramente el herrero lo habría ignorado, cambiaba de tema con habilidad.  
  
- No es tan fácil- dijo, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Cómo podía sugerir algo así! Apenas podía respirar, estando a cinco pasos de ella. Decir todo lo que sentía por ella era como enfrentar la muerte sin un arma. Nunca podría hacerlo, aunque seguramente era la solución a su problema.- Ni siquiera sé lo que siento por ella.- dijo, el herrero. El dolor volvía.  
  
- Tu mirada te delata. La amas, es obvio.  
  
- Si esto es amor, espero que alguien lo meta en una caja, la expulse de Eä y la destruya, conmigo dentro. Pensé que era un sentimiento más agradable, te confieso.- La brisa traía consigo un aroma a jazmines. Las estrellas podían ser vistas con facilidad, hacia el este. Casi susurrando continuó- En un momento puedes estar en la cima del mundo, el viento en tu cara y una sensación de libertad inalterable, al tiempo después estas en un lugar... Un lugar perdido en tu mente y en tu memoria. Un abismo oscuro, donde hay frío y fantasmas. Donde te atormentan las visiones, en donde no puedes respirar, en donde hay seres grotescos de apariencia terrible fornicando con tu más profundo dolor. Donde la única víctima de todo eres tú. En donde la luz se han extinguido y las estrellas no te ayudan. Te lastimas, tienes pesadillas y temes al sufrimiento...  
  
- Al parecer es mas serio de lo que creí.- dijo Linwë, cada vez más preocupado. Y tenía razones para estarlo.  
  
- Ese lugar que es donde habitan todos tus miedos... está dentro de ti. Y el que originó todo el dolor... fue tu propio pensamiento y tu realidad. Te conviertes en la casa de la locura y no puedes evitarlo. La tristeza te consume a toda hora.  
  
- Pero tú puedes esquivarlo.- Dijo el bardo, sin argumentos. No iba a dejarlo ganar esta vez, no en el estado en que se encontraba.- ¿Qué es la tristeza, sino un estado mental? Prima hermana del aburrimiento y de la alegría, y como tal, va y viene por temporadas.  
  
- ¿Qué es la tristeza, Linwë? Pensé que tú eras el lírico. La tristeza es no ser quien tú esperas ser, es perder lo que se tuvo ó lo que nunca fue para ti mismo. Es saber que ya no recuerdas la felicidad. Es caer en las redes de la madre Melancolía cuando descubres que falta un gran pedazo de tu alma. Es ese espacio vacío que no podemos llenar de lo que deseamos, ese poema que nos envuelve con sus líneas de sentimiento, y logra golpearnos con su verdad, o su mentira.  
  
- Con su mentira. Miente y altera la realidad, deformándola a su conveniencia. Adultera tu visión en estos momentos. Hace unos años dijiste que nada era inalcanzable para los elfos, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Hablo aún con el mismo joven herrero que practicaba hechizos a espaldas de su maestro? Fuerte y luchador eras entonces. Tu me enseñaste, cuando éramos niños, a no dejar nada sin terminar, por muy complicado que fuera el caso. Ahora yo te digo, no abandones nunca tu cometido. Confiésale lo que sientes de una vez, libérate de todo el peso, y si ella no quiere escuchar, aprende a retirarte con honor, la frente en alto. Muchas otras chicas de la corte van tras tus huesos, por si no lo has notado.  
  
- No es mi deseo, no sabría como decirlo. No estoy hecho para verter lo que pienso como una fuente. Tú sí.  
  
- ¡Fëanáro, acabas de hacerlo! No te costaría mucho repetir lo que acabas de decir a Nerdanel. Y lo desees o no, tendrás que hacerlo hoy. Lo que intentaba decirte desde un principio: Anissar llevará a Nerdanel a Taniquetil, esta noche. Cuando tu no osabas a aparecerte aún en la ciudad, Mahtan y su esposa visitaron a Aulë que estaba en los palacios sagrados de Manwë y Varda. Limaré la Maia, doncella de Varda se ofreció como mentor y maestro de Nerdanel, la ayudará a perfeccionar su poder. Y temo decir que Anissar es tu rival. Él se ofreció a llevarla hoy donde Limaré, seguramente buscando amistad con Mahtan.  
  
- Anissar, ese... - Las palabras de su amigo lo habían despertado, pero a la primera mención del nombre de Anissar la energía en su espíritu y su vivo orgullo habían reaparecido- Y que sabes de ella, ¿Quiere ir con la Maia?  
  
- No lo sé, sinceramente.  
  
- Linwë, amigo, iré a verla hoy. No voy a permitir que la encierren en ese antro de divinidades esclavizadoras.  
  
- ¿Y si ella desea ir con la Maia?  
  
- Si ella desea ir con la Maia iré a despedirme. Puedes contigo mismo, pero no contra tu destino. Volveré a consumirme en las oscuras estancias que están en mi mente.  
  
Telperion comenzó a brillar con mayor fuerza, su fulgor de plata jugó con el abismo de sus ojos y vio nacer en ellos un nuevo ardor que no conocía. Los dedos de Linwë juguetearon un rato con la flauta que llevaban desde la tarde. Rió. Había logrado una gran proeza esa tarde. Algún día compondría algo basado en ella.  
  
- ¡Qué hacen en ese lugar, par de incautos! Acaso esperan romperse la cabeza!- Ambos jóvenes miraron al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse con una postura del Rey de los Noldor que no conocían. El habitual semblante flemático y severo era reemplazado por un gesto de nerviosismo y agitación. Respiraba fatigosamente, como si hubiera corrido por la escalera.- ¡Bajen de ahí ahora mismo!- La mirada prometía reprimenda.  
  
Linwë pasó rápidamente por el mirador, Fëanor y Finwë tendrían una larga charla al parecer, y él no quería estar presente.  
  
- ¡Aiya, Señor! Me gustaría quedarme pero... - se quitó un zapato y lo tiró por la ventana-... pero he perdido mi zapato al bajar y... ¡Es mi deber, como buen ciudadano de Tirion, recuperarlo!- se precipitó corriendo por la escalera.  
  
- ¡Linwë!- Fëanor había pensado que su amigo lo ayudaría a salir de esta. Su padre bloqueaba la salida, no podría evitarlo, tendría que hablar con él. - ¿No deberías estar con Olwë en este momento?- empezaron de nuevo.  
  
- ¿No querías verme aquí? "Namarië Olwë, enomentuvalve mi mindon, atar!", No era eso una parte de tu mensaje?.  
  
- Nunca debí mandar nada!- Pensaba eso desde que Linwë se había marchado.  
  
- "Ai, I quellë sará enwino aran. Man ahyanë? Vintane i canwa?. Tira i leuco atanon raicar quettar. Namarië Olwë, enomentuvalve mi mindo, atar!"- Recitó seriamente el rey- Deberías dejarle los versos a los bardos, y retornar a la forja, hijo mío. Le diste, gratis, a la corte un día completo de migrañas.  
  
Qué había dicho? Eso era una broma? Broma o no, había colocado una sonrisa en el rostro de Fëanor. Su padre también rió. En ese momento descubrió lo mucho que le quería. Imitando a Linwë, corrió y le abrazó. Su padre no estaba preparado para la sorpresa, pero le devolvió el atolondrado abrazo, ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a los actos muy emotivos (dos abrazos en un día, se estaba transformando en costumbre). Bajaron las escaleras de la Mindon charlando como dos buenos amigos.  
  
- Me es grato que estés de regreso- digo el rey.- Ah, tendremos un banquete en unos minutos más, olvidaba mencionarlo.  
  
- Y por casualidad estoy invitado?  
  
- Estas más que cordialmente invitado, considéralo como una bienvenida, aunque el puesto de honor ya lo haya otorgado. Puedes ir a cambiarte a tu habitación.  
  
- Lo siento, - Dijo el herrero. La luz de plata avanzaba con rapidez, pronto sería el Auge de Telperion. - Pero tengo un asunto importante que realizar, me permitirías faltar a mi propia bienvenida?  
  
- Mientras no te vea rondando tu taller, no hay problema. Te aviso que hay dos guardias esperándote, si lo intentas. Pasas mucho tiempo encerrado en él.  
  
- Pero es necesario, sólo pregúntale a Mahtan.  
  
- Mahtan también es un herrero...- Un elfo gritó el nombre del Rey desde la fachada del palacio. Sólo dos elfos lo llamaban por su nombre, cuando él estaba presente, dos elfos de todos los que habitaban en Valinor, Ingwë el rey de los Vanyar y Olwë el rey de los Teleri.  
  
- Te estamos esperando. La próxima vez que se te ocurra desaparecer en un banquete, primero danos la solemne apertura, tengo ganas de probar ese pastel de fresas...- Olwë se interrumpió a si mismo cuando reparó en la presencia de Fëanor. Venía con su hijo, Vanwë- Aiya, hijo de Finwë.  
  
- Es todo un gusto volver a saludarte, Vanwë - Dijo el herrero mientras estrechaba la mano que en otro tiempo había doblado, quebrándole el brazo.  
  
- El gusto es mío, Curufinwë. - El Telerin devolvió su saludo como corresponde.  
  
- Fëanáro.- Corrigió el príncipe- En otra ocasión podemos tener una conversación más adecuada. Con tu permiso Olwë, Padre.  
  
- Corre, Anissar salió del palacio hace unos momentos.- Dijo Finwë.- Suerte. _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rápido. Debía serlo si quería detener a Anissar. Tomó un atajo. Tampoco quería cruzarse con él por el camino. Las calles estaban vacías, todos habían acudido a palacio. Miles de ojos invisibles parecían mirarle. Se sonrojó. Estaba corriendo por una chica! Hace diez años se reía de los que lo hacían. La brisa de la tarde se había transformado en ráfagas frías que mordían sus piernas sin piedad. Telperion acrecentó su fulgor, podía reflejarse en las paredes de los hogares de los elfos, el Auge. Nunca pensó que la casa de Mahtan le podía resultar tan distante. Listo, esta era la calle. La mansión al lado derecho de la Casa de los Artesanos, Mahtan era el Maestro de Herrería y Director del Consejo de los Artesanos. Subió Fëanor la escalera en la arcada de la Casa de los Artesanos y se ocultó tras un de las estatuas. Intentó tranquilizase, pero no lo logró. Le temblaban las rodillas. Que le diría a Nerdanel cuando la viera? No, no se lo diría, esto sería sólo una despedida, pensó dándose ánimos. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la casa. Anissar se encontraba ahí, vestido elegantemente con el uniforme de gala y su medalla de capitán de la guardia. Aguardaba en el frontis, parecía hastiado de esperar, por primera vez el destino estaba de su lado. Fëanor se miró a sí mismo, aún traía sus ropas de caza, le quedaban holgadas, estaban sucias, embarradas por algunos lados, pero la mayoría manchada de pasto. Su capa desteñida ahora también estaba rota. Su cara debía estar sucia y el cabello lleno de pajillas secas. El guardia lo vio venir y sonrió. Comparaba su propia apariencia, con la del hijo de su rey. Encaró una ceja y dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué haces por aquí, cundunya? No deberías estar en las estancias, celebrando con tu padre la venida de Olwë y su hijo?  
  
- Tu también deberías estar allí, guardia- dijo en tono despectivo. Había perdido todo temor. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era golpear la estúpida cara de Anissar.  
  
- Pues será mejor que regrese, señor- enfatizó esa palabra- No, creo que yo mismo debería ir a dejarlo, Cundunya, podría extraviarse por el camino.  
  
Anissar completó la mofa haciendo una exagerada reverencia. En el momento en que el guardia bajaba su cabeza, Fëanor aprovechó para darle un severo golpe de puño en el estómago. El ama de la casa lo vio todo por la ventana.  
  
- Salgan de aquí señores, las puertas de esta casa no son un campo de batalla.- dijo la elfa, enojada.  
  
- Perdone.- dijo, aprovechando que Anissar estaba en el suelo.- Desearía ver a la dama Nerdanel, antes de su partida.  
  
El ama lo reconoció después de observarlo detenidamente.  
  
- Curufinwë, señor, siento haberlo hecho esperar. Acompáñeme, se encuentra en el salón de estar.  
  
La elfa lo llevó por la mansión. La casa de Mahtan le parecía hermosa cada vez que la visitaba. El ama subió las escaleras, doblando hacia la izquierda. Fëanor nunca había visto aquella ala. Se detuvo ante una puerta de madera labrada.  
  
- La señorita Nerdanel no quería ver a nadie. Ha estado un poco afligida últimamente, tendrá que dejar Tirion por un periodo, más o menos largo de tiempo. ¿Podría, si es posible, hacerme un favor, señor?- sin dejarlo contestar, siguió- Converse con ella, e intente convencerla, ir a Taniquetil es lo mejor para ella.  
  
- Haré lo que pueda.  
  
El ama cerró las puertas desde fuera. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Avanzó un poco y escuchó algo. El débil susurro de un sollozo a sus espaldas.  
  
- Espera un momento, correré las cortinas.- La luz de Telperion entró parcialmente en la habitación, lo suficiente para verla.  
  
Bañada en plata, la delicada figura de Nerdanel apareció. La escasa luz le profería un aspecto volátil, como una sutil visión nocturna. Sus cabellos negros ondeaban, sueltos, sobre sus hombros y brazos descubiertos. Los guantes no los traía en las delgadas manos un pañuelo sujetaba. Sus ojos la delataban, dos espejos que reflejaban la tormenta que lidiaba su alma. Sus ojos... "tan azules como el mar en tempestad" repitió Fëanor, esos ojos eran capaces de transmitir una tierna Melancolía, en su dulce apariencia congelaban la sangre y paralizaban el alma. Tan expresivos, que parecían muertos.  
  
- Fëanáro, príncipe de los Noldor ¿A qué razón se debe tu visita? Que me honra... - Fëanor besó su mano, gesto que la incomodó. No estaba de ánimo como para responder a formalidades. Secó sus ojos con el pañuelo. - ... que me honra, pero debo decir que no es el momento.  
  
- Lo siento, pero yo... yo venía a... - Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Nerdanel volteó hacia la ventana, estaban tan cerca, que si extendiera el brazo podría tocar su hombro.- ¿Qué os sucede?- dijo ladeando la cabeza, como un niño pequeño.  
  
- Debo tomar una decisión importante.- Nerdanel ocultó su cara, el llanto estallaría en cualquier momento, y no deseaba que él la viera llorar.- Marchar a Taniquetil y servir a Varda Elentári, instruirme con Limaré, la Maia, que será mi maestra y tutora, en fin, realizar mi sueño.  
  
- No pareces muy segura de ello, ¿Realmente te haría feliz acudir a la casa de Varda?- El sistema de Linwë le pareció adecuado. No era nada bueno dando consejos, apenas podía consigo mismo.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que me siento feliz, es mi anhelo desde que era una niña!- Las palabras que decía con la boca, los ojos le quitaban todo sentido.  
  
- ¿Por qué no postergas tu partida?- No sabía que decirle.  
  
- Si me retiro a Taniquetil, mi alma permanecerá siempre aquí, en Tirion, mientras mi cuerpo se atormentaría hasta al fin desfallecer de soledad o de dolor.- Hablaba en voz alta, ya no importaba si Fëanor la escuchaba, ya no quería parecer fuerte, la firmeza la destrozaba por dentro.  
  
- No asistas, si tu corazón no lo desea. Sólo tú tienes la respuesta, nadie puede decirte que hacer. Haz lo que te parezca mejor.  
  
- El problema es ese. Sé que lo mejor para mí es marcharme.  
  
- Y vivir atormentada por el dolor... - calló súbitamente, hablaba sin pensar. Estaba influyendo en la decisión que sólo ella podía tomar.  
  
El comentario desatinado del herrero fue el último impulso. Las lágrimas brotaron de esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, confortando las mejillas, ahora encendidas de la dama. Ese ambiente, ese aire nostálgico y sus condiciones y circunstancias la hacían verse distinta. Ya no era la joven de personalidad cándida y espontánea, llena de impulsividad y efervescencia, parecía otro ser. Abstracta era su belleza ahora, abstracta y etérea, pero sin duda mucho mayor. Una belleza llena de tristeza, que era su deber quitar, aunque no sabía que hacer.  
  
El herrero se acercó a ella, tímidamente abrazó su espalda. Olió sus cabellos y una sutil fragancia se apoderó de sus sentidos. Nerdanel se apartó sobresaltada, percatándose de lo que acababa de hacer el discípulo de su padre, pero aceptó su hombro. Fëanor no intentó otra cosa, más que nada por respeto, aprovechar una situación así no era nada noble (Además, temblaba de pies a cabeza). La joven descubrió entonces su secreto, lo que había ocultado por tanto tiempo, lo que le hacía sentir tantas cosas juntas, lo que no podía expresarle abiertamente. Se separó de él. El herrero limpió, torpe, las lágrimas con sus dedos, sucediendo lo inevitable. Sin pensarlo, fue al encuentro de sus labios, quienes lo recibieron con asombro, para luego corresponderlo. Todo en una noche. En una noche había cumplido todos sus sueños y anhelos. Uno sólo faltaba por consumarse: "...Besar sus labios, rojos como la sangre, y dulces como la miel, resistir el mero contacto con los suyos sin perder el conocimiento...".  
  
Tierno y frágil fue este encuentro, que atrapó por siempre el corazón de la joven, mientras la luz brillara en la hermosa Tirion.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Si no les gustó, no las culpo. 


End file.
